


In The Begining

by Elle_Dread



Series: The McGregor Archives: what the brotherhood has to say. [1]
Category: McGregor Archives x-over, Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Cults, Forced Bonding, Forced Prostitution, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Organized Crime, POV Antagonist, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Pederasty, Pedophilia, Rape, Secret Organizations, forced relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Dread/pseuds/Elle_Dread
Summary: Lionel Lord is one of the main organizers of a globalized pedophile cult. This cult is based on the ancient Greek or Roman ideal of Mentoring and has evolved into a worldwide criminal enterprise for Lionel and many like-minded men. This is how it all started. These are his musings of how it all began and the McGregor family found itself colliding with this nefarious underworld of crime and debauchery.
Series: The McGregor Archives: what the brotherhood has to say. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue and warnings

Ok. I don't know why I'm sharing this here other than I feel like it might have some acidemic value to some people. I will make it very clear this is a fictional character. I personally do not think this way and do not believe these things. This character is as far removed from me as a person as you could possibly ever get.

I am not an old man (or a man at all). I am not a criminal mastermind and I do not enjoy the suffering of others nor would I ever be able to justify it. He is a combination of people I have talked to, the research I have done and the personal experiences I have had with people who think and act as he does. That is all he is is those things and a product of my personal imagination. Everything you read about while it might look similar to real situations if imagined even though there are people out there every day who think and feel this way who do prey on our children and other innocent and vulnerable people.

In order to understand what the brotherhood is though it's important to see it from all angles and who better to tell that story as well as the story of how the McGregors ended up entangled in the horrible web than the man in charge. So keeping that in mind I have decided that perhaps it would be a good idea to share the way Lionel "the leader" Lord thinks with you. That being said this is not what I usually write.

While most of the time I am focusing on the victims and how they feel, their anxiety and what is going through their heads this is written from the Point of View or a villain or antagonist. This is a man who enjoys hurting people and who had done bad things for several reasons. One being because he enjoys them especially sexual contact with children and two because he has found a way to profit from doing so by facilitating it so that others can do the same. This man is disturbed and this will read as such. If you are squeamish this is not something for you to read. So I suggest you read with a lot of caution if you continue to do so.

This man talks about his desire to touch children, his excitement at realizing children are afraid of him as well as his own abuse as a preteen/teen which he does not view as abuse and eventually talks about in more detail fondly. So just keep in mind this is not something that I as a person agree with in any shape or form. Extremely heavy warnings the whole way through these warnings include Rape, childhood sexual abuse, forced sexual acts, human trafficking, kidnapping, talk of murdering children and other similar things much of it eventually in graphic detail. So please **READ WITH CAUTION**


	2. Late night interruptions can lead us in unexpected directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel meets Benjamin McGregor late one night.

I still remember how I met that little shit. He had moved into my apartment building. He had to of been around 18 at the time. A trust fund kid going nowhere fast. He held parties every night in his stupid little flat and one night I bothered to knock on the door only to find it wasn’t a party at all just music blasting and him drinking. He grunted at me and turned down the music.

“What do you want old man?” he asked me looking me up and down checking me out.

“You’re not my type. You’re too old for me,” he said stretching his muscle rippling.

“Me too,” I told him just making an offhand comment.

“Really? You don’t fuck old woman pussy?” he asked.

“Who said I prefer old woman pussy?” I shot back, “Just keep it down, kid. I have a son upstairs and he’s sleeping.”

At the time Freddy was only 16. He wasn’t the only child I up there though. Cole was up there. My sweet little star. My boy. We’d just spent all night fucking after I had sent the nanny home. He wanted to sleep and had kept telling me he could feel the music through the floor. That it was keeping him awake so I had bothered to crawl out of bed for him away from his warm naked little body and go see what type of discontent this spoilt child and his friends were trying to dance off to find him alone.

“How old?” he asked me that wicked smile playing on his face that told him he found the very idea amusing that I would have a child.

Maybe…I thought. Maybe he was like me. Maybe he was a boy just looking for guidance. Maybe he was a kid that had been thrown away by everyone who cared. That had been left behind like Kent had left me behind once he had decided I was no longer young enough. He had told me it was time to explore my own life. To find my own way. How after I had handed him that last boy when I was 16 he had decided he was done with me. That I was no longer his partner or friend, but possibly his competition and it was time for me to be on my own.

I saw a boy like me that had no real family, no father, no mother. One of the world's orphans. That maybe he was drinking to drink away the loneliness the thoughts that he felt he needed to fight. That he felt he had no choice but to hide.

“He’s 16,” I told him.

“Does he have a mommy?” he asked me.

“He was born through a surrogate my wife died a year or so before he was born. I was alone, lonely and my older son decided he wanted nothing to do with me. You’re not sitting there in your boxers drinking cheap booze to hear about my life though,” I told him.

“Sounds like my Da,” he said shaking his head, “If he had lived that long.”

“What does that mean?” I asked.

“16 you’re old enough to have hair on your balls your pussy is too old to pound,” He said deepening his voice in a mocking manner, “My pussy is too old to pound and I’m too handsy to be at home with my brother so…here I am.”

“You have a brother?” I asked him.

“Had,” he spat back, “Apparently how I love my nephews is wrong and “unhealthy” he didn’t have a problem with it when it was his mouth on my dick, yet I can’t do the same to them because it’s unnatural…fuck pl…” he stopped as if he was realizing what he was saying. That he was telling a stranger he had sex with his brother. That once upon a time he had engaged in incest with his father, “I turned the music off, you can go.”

“I also have a friend upstairs,” I told him.

“A friend? Why the fuck do I care? The music is off you can fucking go,” he hissed at me.

“He just turned 10,” I told him, “Mind if I sit?”

“Wait, what?” he said squinting at me.

“You heard me. He’s a poor exhausted little thing. Just spend all night rolling around in bed with me,” I admitted a smile splitting his face as he laughed.

“You have to be fucking joking. Wait, is it that blond little thing I saw in the lobby earlier? The one with the bubble butt?”

“Might be,” I told him.

“So, when you said I was too old I didn’t think you meant you were into red meat,” he said that smile still splitting his face, “Who are you?”

“A very busy man. A very important man whom I believe you may get along with,” I said as I sat down on an accent chair across from him.

“Small world. You’re the type of guy my Da would have died to meet. Hell, he probably did I don’t know what the fuck he was doing that day,” the kid told me, “I’m Benny McGregor.”

“Benny is a boy's name. Short for Benjamin?” I asked.

“Aye,” he said nodding his head.

“Well, Benjamin I’m Lionel. Lionel Lord. Why don’t you tell me about yourself? How you ended up playing your music so loudly at one am. My sweet little star keeps complaining that the vibrations are keeping him awake and they aren’t from the vibrator we played with earlier,” I told him.

He laughed a big belly laugh like he was amused. Just to think moments ago I was about to dismiss him completely. Tell him to turn down that atrocious sound he called music and call it a night. This was a boy I could work with. This was a boy I could trust as much as I could trust anyone.

“My brother kicked me out when his wife found their four-year-old blowing me three years ago,” he said, “Before that, I was living with him on and off and before that, I was …in and out of school.”

“Where?” I asked him.

“Swedish American boarding school bullshit. Pretty boys, it’s hard to keep your hands off them. Get caught too many times someone pays to make it go away but the school decides you’re too much trouble to keep around,” he admitted.

Now that was funny. I had never gotten caught. Not once.

“Get caught?” I questioned shaking my head, “My dear boy you seduce them. Keep your hand out of the jar until they open it for you.”

“How?” he asked.

“Use that brain of yours you must Shirley have one in there somewhere,” I told him, “Buy them gifts. Find out what they like, what they want and buy it for them. Tell them how special they are. Take them to the movies, the zoo. Eventually, move onto shoulder squeezes and hugs. Give them more gifts and shoulder rubs.

At some point, your hands start to drift lower and your hugs get a little tighter, linger a little longer and before you know it, you’re kissing them on the lips, affectionate pats on the bottom and then…eventually, well, I’m sure you can use your imagination. If They regret simply give them a sorry and tell them, you must have read their signals wrong. That it won’t happen again and if they tell anyone they’ll have some explaining to do.

They’ll have to explain why this older boy thought he might be up for more intimate time together. That they’ll be asked if they’re gay and let’s face it no 12-year-old boy wants to be considered gay. Never. Those things never occurred to you?”

“My dad just took. He never asked. I shouldn’t have to,” Benjamin told me.

“How old were you?” I asked.

“My mom had died I was probably 6 and my older brother was 14 or 15. Da came home one night and decided Connor had a cute little ass. He asked him and me if we wanted to know what Daddy’s and mummies did and I stupidly enough said yes. He screamed. Connor screamed so fucking loudly I thought he was dying. A few weeks later it was my turn.”

“A sweet little thing that size. That’s no way to treat a boy. I’m sorry you had to endure that. Especially a boy that was of your caliber. That’s not how you treat a creature of distinction, good breeding. Not even close,” I said.

“Good breeding?” he asked me.

“Fair skin, light blue eyes, blond hair of wealthy background. A boy who knows what he’s meant for. You let him explore you. Learn your body as he slowly reveals his. It’s supposed to be about love not about taking. That’s not how you treat a boy at all. My Cole, my star. He’s like you said blond, bubble butt you can bury your face in. He’s good breeding. A sweet little thing. The first time I took him to bed we did so after an afternoon at the zoo. Slowly I took off each piece of clothing like I was unwrapping a present. Until his eyes were big with excitement, anticipation and then I took him. He’s never wanted anyone else since,” I told him.

“Yeah well, I’ll never have that,” he sighed taking another drink, “that fucking bitch ruined that just like she ruined everything else. If she would have never walked in, I’d still have him. He’d still be mine and those kids…we’d raise them right. Raise them to know who was in charge just like our Da did. Get them old enough send them off to school and that would be that. Fuck their little brains out while they are on vacation over summer break and send them back to school all until they are educated and ready to be let loose. Eventually, she would die of old age and she’d never been the wiser. That’s not what happened though.”

“What did happen?” I asked him.

“Bitch left me with the pups. I was bored I wanted to play. Put one in his place teaching him how to suck cock. Mummy forgot her pocketbook or some shit. Walked in. Freaked out.

He decided that if he didn’t want to lose her, lose the kids he needed to change. So, he’s working on changing. Sent me away to school again. He brought me home for a while after I graduated and then told me when I turned 18, I needed a place of my own.  
I got tired of not being allowed around so I split. Here I am. It’s my money anyway, what does he care about how I spend it? If I keep my hands to myself, buy my magazines and stay out of trouble no one cares,” he told me.

“Sounds like a lonely life,” I injected.

So yes, this kid was suffering from depression. It sounded like he had gotten kicked to the curve long before he was ready to be. Long before any child should have to endure it. A lost little soul that once it had been proclaimed undesirable had died on the inside. Withered away to nothing. I was staring at a shell of man, barely a man and I knew it.

“Would be less lonely if he hadn’t stopped believing in it. It’s all to keep that whore happy because he wants that baby. He wants that baby to be his. He just doesn’t realize it. Wants to deny it,” he told me.

“What baby?” I asked him.

“Well, he’s not really a baby now. He’s 8. Last time I saw them he was 6 or so. I have a picture or two somewhere…do you want to…”

“Certainly,” I said gesturing to his apartment before he got up still talking as he walked away down the hall.

“It’s a photo album. Some of me and the kids. There are a few of them. Probably a few more since I’ve left. He likes the oldest I personally think the second is a little sweetheart. All baby teeth and smiles.

He put the album in my lap as I opened it. A little boy in a highchair covered in chocolate cake. Red hair standing on end and emerald green eyes a young woman with the same matching hair and a small plump belly sitting in the chair facing him her profile showing that she was with child.

“That’s the one?” I asked him.

“The one my brother wants to change his world for and is going to fail horribly at doing so? Yeah,” Benjamin said.

“He looks like the woman,” I commented.

“That’s his mother,” Ben said, “I don’t even know why Connor tried that. He’s never been into girls. I could tell you that when I was 8 years old the first night he finally allowed me to suck his cock. He wanted to like them I think because he thought he was supposed to.”

“He likes her enough,” I commented thinking about the belly that was obviously full of a developing child. Another piece of offspring.

“Only because she’s old enough for him to stick it in and she doesn’t complain. Once he got that little one alone and started touching him and the whimpering and “oh da-da” started he didn’t nearly care as much. Just didn’t have anywhere else to put his spunk so he put it in her. 

That’s how that one happened. How the rest happened. He even told me about it. How he had wished he could take his little body and plunge it up and down on his cock, but he didn’t want to kill his precious boy, his Johnathan.

How he would train him to be a good boy. To love his Daddy like our daddy should have trained us from the very beginning. He didn’t care when I was 8. He would bounce me up and down on his cock like it was a rocking horse.

I loved it though. He’s afraid that because of my mistakes John will never go for it so he wants to change himself. It’ll never happen. Seeing those crocodile tears from that little face though was too much for him.

After that, he told me to scram. I got my piece though. It was good ass. Not the best, but good,” he said.

“Who is the best?” I asked him.

“His name was Sebastian. I was 12 and he was my roommates’ little brother. Forgot brother had football, soccer practice. I told him he could hang and wait. He fought me for it. 

Hard. Shoved his face into the pillow until he went limp and exposed that little ass. I used some Vaseline but god it was heaven. When I was done, I made sure he was still breathing.

I scooped the junk out of his ass and carried him back to his own dorms. I’m not even sure he remembers but it was better than any fucking…anything I’d ever tried before. Now that’s a hot ass,” he said smiling and rubbing himself openly as he recalled.  
“How old was he?” I asked curiously.

“He was around 8, maybe 10. He could have been slightly older, but he was in the lower dorms, so he had to be at the oldest 11,” he told me, “Why? How old was your favorite?”

“Oh, they have a way of surprising you after so many. The one I remember enjoying the most, I was probably in my 40’s and he was…well, I kind of have this group I belong to and his family believes in the real love philosophy. Anyway, I was in my early 40’s so this was around 10 years ago just about.

My friend Martin decided to host his grandson for the summer while his son divorced. Little sweet six-year-old. One of the youngest I’ve had the pleasure of hosting. We had a lot of fun. That boy knew how to ride, how to please a man. He’s not the first I had ever been with but one of the youngest. Sweet little thing named Vincent. He was very good at taking my fingers, squeezing just right with his sweet little pussy. Some of them are naturally good at it, it’s a rare thing though.” I explained.

“Was it a one-time deal or…?”

“Do I look a man who finds what he wants, what he desires and only ever uses it one time?” I asked him.

“I…no,” he said a look of surprise on his face.

“Very good observation. No, his son moved them here after I graciously offered to pay for an apartment for five years. When he was 11, they moved back down to Florida,” I told him, “In the meantime, I made sure that boy learned everything he needed to know. That he had access to the best education money could buy, the best clothing, the best exposure to true culture and refined upbringing. It was a good arrangement for all parties.”

“This happened because of your organization?” Benjamin asked.

“Yes, in part. It’s…do you want to know…” I paused.

I had been skimming the photographs as we had talked. The first few pages of the little redheaded boy getting older, growing. Eventually, a little blond had appeared. I was maybe 7 pages in and there was a photo.

Bubbles that were almost evaporated around the younger boys’ little parts as he stood his eyes wide and glowing. Glimmering. Almost like little green stars as he smiled at the camera. His hand not obscuring himself from the lens. Smiling and happy. Now he was a sweetheart. He was…he was perfect.

“Who is this?” I asked Benjamin standing up and coming over, glancing over my shoulder.

“That’s the one I like. That’s William,” he said.

“He’s divine,” I said.

“He is. I barely got to touch him. Once or twice. I tried to convince Connor that it would be a good idea to train them all to be Daddy’s boys, but he wouldn’t hear of it. He only wants the one. But him, he’s a sweet little thing.”

“How old is he now?” I asked him.

“6. They just moved overseas though. Some type of treatment center exists over there to help you control urges or whatever. Like it’s going to work,” he said flopping back down in his own seat, “Anyway, you were telling me about your thing?”

“It’s a group of like-minded people that I helped put together through letters and different clubs as well as people I went to school with. They all believe in real love. The philosophy that children should be taught how to enjoy themselves and others sexually before adulthood and that having that information can help them further their lives in the best and most enjoyable way,” I told him.

“Sounds like my type of group, where do I sign up?” he asked me causing me to look at him.

Most boys his age especially ones that were into what I was into were sloppy. They were loners. Most of them ended up committing suicide by the time they were 30 or in prison because they could no longer control themselves and were deemed dangerous. Him though, if he could be taught, controlled maybe I could save him. The look in his eyes was sincere.

“I’m not sure it’s for you. I mean we do have methods of helping people control their more animalistic urges but it’s…”

“You mean toys?” he asked, “I like toys. Can you imagine a little boy toy bobbing on your cock?”

“I don’t have to imagine, son. I have one upstairs. His pedigree is way above that though,” I said, “He’s my bottom.”

‘Bottom as in you stick it in him or…?” Ben said sounding curious.

“As in I help him explore his body, what he likes, and he helps satisfy me. In exchange, I do what I can to make sure he has the best life possible until he no longer suits my needs. When he doesn’t, he moves on to other like-minded gentlemen within our society and I move onto another sweet little boy who needs my help discovering who he is. Most of the time that’s reserved for older boys usually between 12 and 16, but I’m one of the people in charge so …”

“The rules don’t apply to you?” Benjamin asked.

“They do, I just have room to stretch them as I see fit,” I told him.

“Where do I sign up?” he said, “I don’t know. I always like the older ones a little better anyway. They fight a little more. Beg a little more. More of a challenge.”

“There’s a mixer this Saturday. You can go to the pre-party if you like. Meet some people,” I told him.

If I did decide to bring him into the fold that meant getting a hold of that sweet little one in the tub. Even if he was six now he was just old enough that if I decided to within a year or two he could be mine just like Cole was mine now. Cole would be 10 or 11 and he would be 7 or 8.

Nearly the same age as little Theodore down in Florida, my grandson. It was a little later than I would have ideally liked him trained, but that didn’t have to be a problem. Especially not if I could convince daddy to see what little Uncle was already smart enough to know. That it was safer if it was the whole family. That the children were less likely to talk if it was all around them because they would perceive it as a normal household.

If I could convince, what was his name? Connor? Connor that there was no controlling his urges or ignoring them then I could have him, snuggled warm and safely in my bed teaching him the best way I could about his body, teaching him what it felt like to have a man suckle at your sweet little nub of a fruit until it was almost numb from pleasure. Teach him everything he needed to know.

“Really?” he asked me sounding excited at the prospect as excited as the prospect was making me feel in some other places that I probably needed to give attention to.

“Really,” I said smiling, “I’ll make some calls and tell you when and where tomorrow. Wear a suit. If it goes well, I’ll maybe think about helping you incur employment that I believe you may find very satisfying and very entertaining.”

“Ok, sounds like a plan. What do I have to do?” he asked me.

“Keep your music down at night preferably after 9 pm,” I told him.

“Are you going to introduce me to him?” he asked me smiling.

“We’ll see,” I said, “I feel like I should probably get back to them. I’ll come by tomorrow and let you know.”

“Thank you, Mr.…?” he asked.

“Lord. Lionel Lord,” I said offering him my hand as he stood up his grip firm, true. Good and strong. Confident. He would make a good worker. A worker that would very much enjoy all the perks of the job.

“Thank you, Mr. Lord, I hope to see you tomorrow,” he said walking me to the door and closing it behind me.


	3. Cole is a very well-behaved boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel is out and about with his "sweet little star" Cole

“Daddy? I don’t understand why we’re here. Don’t you have people that do this for you?” My little Star muttered pulling on the side of my polo.

It was Saturday and I did not need to be in the office figuring Pete could handle it all just fine while I took the day with Cole and Fred to go to the park. We had ended up watching a performance of some little play in the grass while Fred and Cole had enjoyed dirty water dogs from a nearby vendor.

It wasn’t my idea of fine dining, but I wasn’t a young boy anymore by any means. I personally preferred my roasted garlic fingerling potatoes and filet mignon to an old hot dog that had languished in stagnant water for hours. After that, I had decided to stop and grab something especially impressive for my new friend, Benjamin. If I was going to get my hands on that sweet little thing I had seen in those photographs I needed to impress him. To get more information from him. 

I had several important friends coming over that evening and nothing, but the best would do. Especially if that boy was ever going to be within my grasps. So, on our way home, we had driven past the townhouse where I often stayed during the weekends and was going to host our gathering and stopped at Sherry-Lehmann. Looking for a nice port wine hoping that even if Benjamin wasn’t refined enough to enjoy the taste of it that he would understand the gesture none the less. Picking up a bottle of one of my favorite port wines.

“I do,” I informed him, “This is just for a special guest and I wanted to pick it up personally. You boy,” I shouted turning my attention to a boy stalking the shelves, “Can you get me a seller?”

“Yes, sir,” he said before heading off in a different direction. 

I knew what I was looking for. I just needed someone to fetch it for me. Cole’s shoulders elevating slightly as he heard my tone. My sweet little Star. He knew me well and knew that voice meant business.

“For the party?” Cole asked in a delicate whisper.

“Yes, my star,” I told him as I grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze, “For the party.”

“Daddy,” he said quietly, “Are they g…”

“Shhh…not now,” I reminded him.

He was still young. He still didn’t understand why discretion was so important. I understood his anxiety but now was not the time to discuss it. He was wondering if he would be forced to entertain even though I didn’t understand why he should be subjected to that. I knew his only desire was to lay with me. 

If he was behaving himself there wasn’t any reason to make him do something he didn’t want. To make him lay with someone that wasn’t me. He was a sweet boy and shy I realized. Since that incident with that boy in the park, he had behaved himself quite well and there wasn’t any need to subject him to any type of unpleasantness.

“Hello, sir you were looking for help?” A man asked behind me forcing me to turn around.

“Yes, I was looking for a Carboonieux rouge from Passac-Leogana possibly,” I said as Cole pulled on my sleeve, “Not now, my star.”

“Daddy why are we here?” he asked me again barely whispering the words.

“Cole, I just told you that. I’m picking up something for the party tonight,” I reminded him.

“Oh, right,” he said quietly.

“Do you know what vintage you are looking for, sure?” The man asked me.

“Anything between 1980 and 1993,” I told him grabbing Cole’s hand so that he was no longer clinging to my shirt sleeve.

“We have a 1986 cherry base hints of toasted oak…”

I cut him off. To me that sounded like it would do well. I wasn’t sure how much the boy knew about wine, I just wanted to get something that would impress him. Show him how much his company and his possibly business was appreciated.

“That sounds like it is just what I am looking for,” I told him giving him my best smile.

“Well, allow me to ring you up if you will meet me at the register,” The man said as I headed to the front of the shop once more with Cole by my side.

I could tell he was nervous. If I were him, I would have been nervous too. For all, he knew this was an event he would be attending, entertaining at. If he had to entertain, he knew he would be sore because there wasn’t even the slight possibility that I would be the only one enjoying that little boy fruit, the idea that he was nervous about it making me smile as he fidgeted nervously by my side.

“Would you like me to wrap this?” The man asked me as we stood at the tiny counter.

It was an interesting thought. Did I feel the need to gift wrap this wine to impress him? He was young and I wasn’t courting him. However, it would once again show how much I appreciated him accepting my invitation.

This dinner party was after all more of a “get to know you” affair before I took him to an auction house to see what type of skills he had. Either way, I knew this would be my ticket into his world.

Into the arms of that sweet little thing that I had seen in those photographs. Those tiny delicate arms that were just losing that supple softness that signaled toddlerhood and becoming a bit firmer, a little leaner as they turned into the arms of a young child. A perfect child.

“Yes, please,” I said waiting for him to wrap Benjamin’s prize and hand it to me.

“Having a dinner party tonight?” the clerk asked attempting to make small talk as he prepared the gift bag.

“Yes,” I said as he gave me a smile waiting for me to continue the conversation and clearing his throat awkwardly when I didn’t.

He was beneath us. There was no need to indulge him and his need to live above his station in life. He was a clerk at a winery. That’s all he would ever be.

“You have a very adorable grandson,” he mentioned.

Cole had been well behaved. He hadn’t said a word to the man. I was sure Cole had barely made eye contact with him. There was no need for him to look at my sweet little star. None.

“Thank you,” I said coldly as Cole squeezed my hand slightly.

My little star was a shy boy. He didn’t like people noticing him. He knew they weren’t supposed to notice him. He belonged to me and he was intelligent enough to realize that. He knew there was no need for anyone else to pay him any mind.

“Ok, sir, here you go. I hope you have a nice day,” he told me.

“You too,” I said as we left starting to walk towards the car.

“Daddy, Daddy I swear I …” my sweet little star started rambling to explain himself before I even had a chance to tell him about how good he had been. How sweet he was being.

“Star, I know little star. I was there,” I tried to assure him, “You did nothing wrong. I am very proud of how well you behaved yourself. Thank you for being my sweet boy.”

He sighed the hyperventilation that was starting to kick in calming down. He was such an anxious little person. He was only 9 and sometimes his anxiety amazed me. That wasn’t a bad thing though. That meant he wanted to please me. That I was important to him.

Probably more important than his own father which is the way it should be. A contract holder should matter to you more than anyone. Their opinions. They were after all the one that was allowing you to feel pure joy and the most intense physically bliss you would ever feel. The one that was teaching you how to enjoy your body. Teaching you very important lessons that would last you the rest of your life.

“Now,” I said as we approached the town car, “I think we’re going to head home for a bit.”

I didn’t say anything else until the door was safely closed. I knew my little star had questions. That he wanted to know if he would be present and if he was, would he be entertaining guest. 

It wasn’t very often I had him entertain other people that was still something he was apprehensive about though. They didn’t have the same connection to him. They didn’t treat him as delicately as he needed to be treated. Once you coaxed him the right way he could be a very nice boy. He was eager to please you and tease you. Lay there with his body completely open to your advances and begging for it as he moaned and whimpered. As he sometimes roughly grabbed your hair and pushed you down against him squirming and squealing like he couldn’t enough of you. Enough of your mouth, your body.

I had watched him with others though and he didn’t do that for everyone. He did that for me. Because he was my boy. My special little star and he knew it. Anyone that saw us knew it. They knew that he belonged to me. That he was my boy.

“Daddy?” he said quietly wondering if he could speak.

“Yes, my star?” I asked him.

“Am I going to be at the party?” he asked me.

He wasn’t going to be. It was a party to introduce Benjamin to Peter. To a couple of other members of the brotherhood. To ask him questions about his upbringing and most importantly ask him questions about his older brother and his whereabouts. After he had left we would all be discussing whether he seemed like a good candidate and if he was, he would be invited to the auction we were holding in two days. 

He would be asked if he wanted to sample product and if he would he would be asked to do so publicly. Once he passed that test, he would be allowed to join our organization and then I would hopefully be able to make him a runner or a mover. There weren’t many men willing to do that job even though he seemed like he would probably be up for the adventure.

Movers were the ones who handled all the paperwork for a shipment. They are the guys who meet a shipment at the docs and make sure they are all in good condition. They then make sure every piece of cargo is properly cared for and inspected to make sure they are intact, and instructions are being followed and report back to me before heading onto the next destination to meet the shipment there as well.

Runners had a little more adventure. I wasn’t sure that Benjamin would make a good runner though. He seemed as if he had impulse control issues. It would be a good way to teach him restraint but that was something I wanted to discuss with Peter before I put Ben in charge of being a runner. I would have started him off as a grabber however I had trouble picturing him as making a good grabber.

He was of a higher caliber than our usual grabbers. Men who came from lower-class families. Who needed the cash. Men who were looking to do the job mostly for the financial gain and less for the excitement of grabbing a kid off the street and kidnapping them.

We tried to pick men who didn’t have criminal records or if they did it was for petty theft. Nothing related to children even if they were known to be friendly with them. Men with families of their own that way they wouldn’t be looked at as suspicious when a kid suddenly went missing. Especially if it was in their own neighborhood.

Those were things Benjamin did not fit from what I had gathered during our conversation the night before. I had been discovered touching children even if he didn’t have a criminal record because of it. He was also a single man. Those things made it hard to make him look like a grabber even if his status as being wealthy would make him less of a suspect in a child’s disappearance than if he weren’t. That didn’t make up for the way he would avoid suspicion as he would if he had a family.

So, he would make a much better runner or mover. Runners weren’t often left alone with the merchandise there were always other pieces of the shipment there. Movers though. Movers sometimes had a moment alone.

Very often those moments proved too tempting for them to pass up. A room alone with a sweet little boy or girl who had more than likely stripped themselves down to their underwear due to the heat in the cargo hold or shipping container on a ship. Sometimes it was too much for the strongest men to resists the temptation. 

Usually, we tried to be understanding of that. We all had needs after all. We all had things that needed attending to. A sweet little warm body to comfort us when we were far from home and had been working hard was one of those things. However, there were shipments where they needed to remain untouched or where they had been mistreated and their bodies needed a respite before getting to the auction block. In those cases, we needed runners and movers that were going to behave themselves.

That were going to keep their distance and keep their gentle and especially more roughly and rushed touches to themselves. I wasn’t sure Benjamin was capable of that. The fact that he hadn’t waited to seduce his playmates in the past told me that maybe the case. However, I felt he would be a good candidate to work with especially because he had grown up with the real love philosophy even if he hadn’t realized that’s what it was properly called at the time.

“No, my star,” I told Cole patting my lap to signal I wanted him to sit with me, “I don’t think you will be. It’s an adult party. You’ll stay home with Auntie Alice and Freddy tonight.”

“Really?” he asked quietly almost like he seemed disappointed with the information.

“Yes, you’ll stay at the apartment while I host dinner at the townhouse. I’ll join you afterward if it’s not too late. I promise,” I said kissing his cheek slightly before he turned his head so that his lips were meeting mine.

He has such soft little lips. A warm and sweet mouth. I knew one of his favorite things to eat was those powdered sugar tubes, called pixie sticks. That he would have eaten them all day if he had been allowed. The taste of his soft palate reminded me of that. A sweet pixie stick with a tiny bit of grape flavoring. The feeling of my tongue gently sliding across that sweet, warm soft surface sending a shiver down my spine and making other parts of my body stir a little bit before he allowed me to pull away.

“You’re my sweet boy, huh? My star?” I whispered looking at him.

“Yes, Daddy. Always. I’ll always be your star,” he said as I moved us. I moved us so that he was under me as I balanced to keep myself on the bench seat above him.

His eyes were so blue. Such a vibrant blue I couldn’t decide if they reminded me more of ocean or sky. The first time I had seen him I had known he was meant to be mine as well. His father had once been one of ours. He had left when he had decided college and normal society was somewhere he wanted to be. He had come back to us though. Once his son had no longer had a mother, he had felt that coming home was the best option.

I had met him at the coming home party young Anthony had thrown for his old school mate as well as playmate. And he had brought Cole with him. My sweet, sweet, little brightly shining star. He had been so nervous holding Arthur’s hand it had seemed like he was vibrating. The movement making it seem like he was emitting a light glow.

When I had introduced myself to him, he had barely managed to look up at me. It had been enduring that he had known. Known that it wasn’t his place to make eye contact with an adult without permission. The show of his natural submissiveness instantly drawing me in. 

Very often when a child was brought in for the first time, I spent time with them. Usually, that happened shortly after they turned one or two. Especially if it was a boy from my charter. I often met young females too, but females just aren’t the same as a young supple boy. They don’t hold the same beauty or wild and rapid energy that little boys start to exude. They have a more subdued and silent energy about them, more controlled.

Little boys are more rambunctious. That had always attracted my attention more. I can’t remember a time when I was a young lad and didn’t imagine myself rolling around in the dirt with the older boys until I got to be closer to 11 or 12 and then it had always been younger boys. Fantasies of rolling around in the mud with them with our clothes off. Touching them, kissing them, their bodies everywhere. 

Then I had met Mr. Kent. I think Mr. Kent had seen those things in me long before I said anything. He had let me know it too. A small touch on the shoulder. I recall I once dropped my pencil and when I had bent over to grab it myself, he had patted my bottom. It had been a very gently pat, seductive. It had been nice. 

I still remembered the first time he had touched me. My mother had told me I wouldn’t be coming home for Christmas break, so I had been upset. He had invited me his sleeping quarters which had turned out to be a little apartment on school grounds and we had stayed up late sipping hot chocolate and chatting. Listening to some show on the radio.

At the end of the night, he had gone to say good night and kissed me on the lips. When I didn’t pull away, he had deepened it sliding his tongue into my mouth and then…one thing had led to another. Soon on the weekends I was sneaking out of the dorms after lights out and going to his sleeping quarters my little cock tingling with excitement before I ever opened his bedroom door.

Contact that first night hadn’t been penetration. That had come later, but by the time I was 13 or 14 we had been having sex regularly. We would spend hours in his bed reading comic books and eating chocolates between sessions of 69 and before I went back to my own dorm we would always copulate. Almost like a good night kiss only deeper, more intimate. 

When I was 15 it started to become less, and he had explained to me that he preferred younger boys. Not that I was too old, yet but he enjoyed teaching pupils about their bodies. Teaching them how to enjoy what their bodies could make them feel and allow others to feel as well. That it was important for a young boy to learn about the power he could hold especially over older men. 

How with one smile especially if he was a man who could appreciate the state of youth and that rambunctious energy that came with male youth, they could get him to do anything he wanted if the boy was willing to share his body, his thoughts. Willing to have the man teach him just as he had taught me. That was when he started introducing me to the idea of bringing a boy to him for us to share, to discover together.

He had known I was unusual from the beginning. He had told me that. He said it had been the way I had carried myself, moved through the world. How I was quieter than most because I didn’t want them to realize how different I was. How sometimes when I found one of my classmates beautiful, I’d absently stare at them on accident trying to make it appear as if I was simply staring at something else in their direction.

He had told me that especially as I had gotten older it had been hard not to notice. What was interesting is how little those boys never changed even as society around them had started to. By the time I had come back to the states in the 80’s it was more acceptable to be a “confirmed bachelor”. To make small excuses for why you hadn’t married yet. Or why you had divorced and decided to go on more camping trips with your friend Edward. How you spent nights are partying and dimly lit bars and took another man home in the shadows even though it was never spoken about.

However, with that came other risks. People finding out, people cutting you from their lives. That was when I had found my freedom though, in the early ’70s when the gay disco scene had started to explode. When I had established myself and found my small following.

Lucy had woken up one night when I had been spending time with Martin. She had discovered us in his bed together. After that things would have gotten complicated fast. She would have outed me as a deviant, the worst kind according to polite society's standards. I had no choice. I arranged a stroke in her sleep a few days later before she could tell anyone and ruin our relationship. Ruin our chance at a truly successful life.

She had been 35 years old. I had several friends within our group arrange it, so it looked like a rare genetic condition. Then I had been free. Truly free to teach our sweet little boy all the things he needed to know to achieve all his goals in life. Martin had been 12 and a few years later I had decided to give him a brother.

He had never gotten along with Fredrick I couldn’t figure out if it was because Fredrick came about after his mother’s death so Fredrick wasn’t his full brother or if it was because he was jealous because Fredrick got private time with me right off the bat, but shortly after he had reached age of maturity he had gone to sign the papers trying to release himself from us. Deciding he no longer wanted anything to do with us.

It had been Susan that had been more than happy to continue the traditions. She had been Martin’s match. They had gotten pregnant shortly after their match was announced and Louis had been born around the year 1978 when Martin and Susan were around 18 years old. And 8 years later Theodore had been born after several years of marriage. However, that was the year he reached maturity and decided he no longer wanted to be around or stuck in our life.

Martin had always felt that Louis was a baby he was more tricked into having than one he wanted but he had tried to make it work with Susan. He had known the way I was. I had been the same way with him. However, him seeing me like that with Theodore had been more than his brain could take. He had signed the papers and from what I was told had checked himself into some sort of institution for a while. Disappeared. Theodore and Louis were still under the impression that when he had visited them last Susan and Martin had slept together.

The truth was I’d had his spunk frozen when he was younger much younger. Susan and I had agreed that she should use it and that had been what had created Lucas. Sweet little Lucas who had a head full of dark hair very much like his father.

After that nothing had stopped me. It had been boy after sweet boy. Some rounder than others, with plump little bellies and smooth little arms. Others who had a splattering of freckles across their faces and over their cheeks. It was something that once I no longer had a wife, I was more than free to pursue full time by that point. 

Before that families had been expected. You could be a boy lover. You just had to keep it limited to your own son or kept to back alleys much like you were homosexual. It was still more controversial to be a boy lover however now you could remain unmarried if you like or if you could endure the idea, spend your life with a same-sex partner and share a boy. There were more than a few couples that did that within our ranks, and I didn’t see an issue with it.

The idea of the brotherhood had started as a conversation with Peter and Jai and Anthony Sr. We had all more or less gone to school together and they had been some of my first younger playmates or same age playmates outside of Mr. Kent. He had mentored all of us and introduced us to Greek and Rome history where youths had spent years with their mentors who had educated them not only in their academic pursuits but also in their sexual ones and it had made us realize how important it was for a boy to have an open loving relationship like that. 

To know that he could expect that from life. An older man who loved him and his body for who and what he was and nurture him in the best way possible. We had decided that it was something important to foster. An idea that needed to grow and so we had started checking our different circles. Usually, fetish clubs that were very much underground and eventually we had managed to gather small followings in our own areas of the globe. Eventually, we had found ways to branch out and turn it into a very successful not only religion and culture but business.

Acquire young boys and girls who weren’t taken care of at home and give them to men and sometimes women who would nourish them in all the most important ways and teach them how to bend people to their will using their sexuality instead of learning about sex in a bedroom or backseat of the car with some fumbling idiot their own age who would cause them pain or distress. That was when we had come up with the rules. That you were always the one who introduced your child to the idea, and you raised them as best you could in the ideal of “real love” the idea that you shared your body and soul with someone if you truly loved them whether that was parent, friend, sibling or mentor. And from there, things had grown.

Now, did everyone in our now fairly big organization believe in real love and not hurting their young friends? No, some of them got a little rough. However, we tried to make sure those boys and girls of high caliber were well taken care of. And those who had been rescued?

Even meeting their end by the less than gentle hands of one of our esteemed members was better than the existence they would have been subjected to if they had been allowed to carry out their lives. The children of men who were absent or worked too much to pay attention. Of over-exhausted housewives who drank themselves to stupors every night. Or worse the whores who forgot to lock the apartment door on the way out to have unprotected sex with 100’s of men a night and bring back god knew what illnesses and exposing their children to danger.

A life ended early was better than a life where those things were allowed to endure. So, we gave them a better option. We all knew we did, and we would continue to do so. That was the thing that mattered. That we were helping them.

Making sure they didn’t have to live with that pain and suffering. Making sure their end was quick and painless when it came and that their lives while still tough would be short. That they wouldn’t have to suffer a slow painful death pumped up on drugs on the streets. Where if they were beaten or ravaged harshly it was for a good cause of giving some poor man release or because they had done something to truly deserve such treatment. We do the world a service.

“Are you going to be my good boy?” I asked him the feeling of his body starting to quiver making me feel excited.

“Yes, Daddy. I’m your star,” he muttered quietly as I started to mess with the buttons of his button-up shirt. A status symbol for a boy of his stature to wear on a Saturday afternoon out shopping.

Cole was very much a boy like I had once been. The way he moved through the world careful and calculated to hide that he was different. That he was unusual. Those were the boys I liked. The boys whose bodies begged for it before their minds even realized what it was it was looking for. Sweet little boys with long eyelashes and lids that batted playfully when a man looked at them a certain way. Their brains reading what they didn’t understand and desiring it. Desiring it to the point where it showed on their little faces that become ruddy and flushed with the visuals they hadn’t learned to read yet. 

Those were my type of boys. Everyone one of them had been my type of boy regardless of hair color or eyes. Of body build. The shy boys. I showed them I noticed them. That they were special and important. And I remembered every one of them.

Mr. Kent, Carl as I called him when we weren’t in class, had started encouraging me to look for boys by the time I was 14. There were a few that I found myself entertaining the idea with, but none that I felt serious enough to attempt it with until Percy. Percival Higgins. He had been a beautiful little thing. 11 and chubby. Dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black and eyes that were this piercing blue. 

You could tell he was different from the sway of his little hips as he moved. That he didn’t like being looked at by how red his little cheeks became when he noticed you watching him before he attempted to quickly get out of your sightline or duck his head into a book. He had been a sweet little thing. 

I had befriended him during free time one Saturday morning. I had been strategizing for chess and he had sat down and pointed out a move I had not even seen. After that, we had ended up playing together for several Saturdays. And then it had evolved into lunch during the school week. 

His favorite color had been navy blue like the color of our blazers. His favorite band had been the mill's brothers. I had moved a little faster on him than I should have. One night we had been listening to music dancing around and being silly and I had gone to tickle his sweet little belly as his plain white t-shirt had ridden up showing a bit of his schoolboy pudge and before I knew it, I was on top of him. 

I remember smiling down at him as I straddled his hips much like I was on top of my little star and how big his eyes had gotten as I started to lean closer. How I had felt his hips wiggling against my inner thighs and knees.  
“Nell,” he had whispered, “What are you doing?”

I had pressed my index finger to his lips before I had kissed it. His hips bucking up into my pelvis as he had attempted to jerk away when my lips met his. Forced their way against his mouth. It had taken him a minute to force me off and then he had yelled, screamed at me. Told me he wasn’t a queer and then hurried away.

I remember being panicked about it. Panicked enough I had gone to Carl crying and he had comforted me. Stripped me bare to my boyhood before holding me against his chest as I had poured my heart out to him. How afraid I was that he would tell everyone that I was a queer too.

He had suggested I told him how sorry I was. That I back off for a while and give him some space. It had worked and months later he had been the one to make the first move. We had never fully consummated, but it had been a glorious puppy love romance. 

The next one had been Charles; Carl and I had shared him. He had been a much lither little thing than my sweet pudgy Percy, but he had been fun. He had been 10 or 11. And by the time I was 15 or 16, Carl was calling for us both less often and more for Charles on his own. Eventually, he had sat me down and told me that I had my needs had outgrown him. That he had no more to teach me.

I had ended up heartbroken for a while and didn’t seek a relationship for a while until Pete had reintroduced himself to me. I had been 22 and going to oxford. I had just started dating Lucy. He had seen me at a pub, and we had ended up talking. We were both going to oxford.

Carl had come up. How we had both been his mentee for a while. We had talked about the things he had taught us and then talked about our types. How they had barely changed since that time. And eventually, that had led us to where we were now. 

“And you’re such a sweet special star,” I whispered into his neck kissing him as he gently grabbed my shoulders and I felt his legs wrapping around my waist. 

He moaned. Giggling as my tongue tickled his sweet little throat and his body wiggled under my fingers. His eyes big as his chest starts to heave, my lips trailing down towards his little belly button, the car coming to stop just as my hands make it to his pants. That sweet little silver button hiding God's greatest gift, man’s most prized possession that Cole is just learning to understand the power of.

He was late to his teaching. All because Arthur had left us and then returned. I hadn’t been the first one to touch that sweet little fruit or make it swell but I had been the one to enjoy it most often so far. To give it the most tender kisses and soft caresses.

I had been the one who had chosen to give him everything and in turn, he always gave what I asked of him willingly. He always tried his best to please me even when the notion of what I wanted visibly upset the balance of his psyche. He was a sweet boy. A sweet star who burned brightly but tried his best to dull his light in hopes people wouldn’t notice. In hopes, the world wouldn’t judge him too harshly. He deserved to shine though.

There was a knock on the car door warning me that it was opening so I could straighten us out. Cole’s face flushing a bright crimson as he turned away from the opening door to button up his shirt. To fix himself.

“We are home? Will you and the young sir be ordering out?” My driver asked.

“No, I’ll be calling the caterers and making sure everything is set for this evening before making sure Alice puts a simple supper together for him and Fredrick. Thank you for asking though,” I told him as I stepped outputting my hand out for my sweet little star to take, which he obediently did so before we continued with the day and into the evening.


	4. Some parties are more than just parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionels hosts his weekend dinner with his friends inviting Ben so that he can hear opinions on having him join the brotherhood before inviting him to join their group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages 21 to 55. And yes, I'm kind of back. I know some people have been waiting for an update on this one for a long time. And you will probably continue to wait long periods between updates on this one for reasons that should be very obvious when you read it. Yes, they talk like this to each other and I feel like this might be toned down just a little bit depending on what's going on. Please be aware I don't hold any of these beliefs myself this is a work of fiction. **Warnings: talk of child sexual abuse, talk of rape, talk of forced Beastiality, racist language, racist stereotypes, talk of murdering children, and just all-around nastiness.** You've been warned.

“Daddy?” Cole asked me as we wandered into the lift.

“Yes, my sweet star?” I replied.

“Why are we not going to the townhouse? It’s Friday,” he pointed out to me.

Usually, on Fridays, we moved for the weekend to the townhouse. So I could entertain for different things and sometimes my sweet perfect little star was included in that. However, I was planning on stopping downstairs to make sure that my new acquaintance Benjamin was ready to meet some of my associates. He had promise. Surely not for my legitimate business but he did have an impressive amount of funds to own an apartment in the building he did, and he was very like-minded.

Taking him under my wing would be a good idea to keep him out of trouble. To perhaps sent that side of my life up for longevity that would survive past my lifetime. He seemed to be ill-tempered but that could have just been because of the current upheaval he was experiencing in his personal life. 

Being abandoned by his brother. Kicked out of what passed as a home for him by his sister in law. Being separated from those sweet little nephews that seemed to be ripe for teaching. I could see how those things could make a young man of his age with needs temperamental and if Peter liked him along with a few others it would be a good idea to bring him into the fold.

To make him apart of us, give him a family that he would never have to worry about abandoning him. Hopefully, in return, he would be more than happy to take the reigns of my true company once I could no longer keep up with its demands. Even back then I had a lot of things going on under the radar that I used my real company to cover for.

My legitimate company is a producer of paper products. Paper plates and towels. I also have a branch that produces the coils in mattresses that was researching how much it would cost to switch over to a type of polyfoam that was slowly starting to become popular for mattress toppers. However, like I said that was only a cover business a front for laundering my money.

My real business since I had graduated from business school had been in humans. The idea had started simply enough. We had been going over a history class that was covering slavery and slave labor. Talking about how in the long run it had been a horrible business model because the health of the workers wasn’t properly taken care of. How if they had kept their bottom line neat and not exploited their workers and properly cared for them that things might have ended up lasting longer. 

How slavery might not have ended the way it had if it weren’t for cases like Somerset v Stewart and the poor conditions that slaves had been forced to live in. It was at that point that my plan started to formulate. I knew that slaves were a thing still. Our housemaid had been slightly more than an indentured servant when I was growing up. So, I asked my father a few questions and ended up making a few connections.

My first personal servant was purchased through an agency in the Philippines. She had been a good worker however she had been fearful of me. But eventually, I ended up talking directly to the man who had hired her and then ended up getting into contact with Kin Hou who was around 20 years my senior. I told him of my theories, and he had helped me start thinking about different ways to start my business venture.

At first, it was more of a housemaid service and then I, don’t recall why but I asked him about boys. He said that boys were actually cheaper to purchase and better for hard labor. I eventually got up the courage to ask him about boys being used for other types of labor. 

Long story short I ended up finding like-minded people such as myself and I would purchase the boys from Hou and would then have men who purchased the boys from me. Eventually, this extended into females as well. Young females that were used for the same type of activities. And that was how I ended up in the business I was in.

Once I realized there were different desires in my market, I found ways to fill those demands until my business had become what it was. Around that time a shipment could be anywhere from 5 to 30 boys and could be coming from any of my associates whether that was the Novak’s, the Danali’s, The Harada family, Al-Bishi…you get the picture. And we more or less sold to private buyers until eventually, some men decided they could not house their own personal boys for whatever reason.

That was when I started the brothels and hiring associates to run them. By the time Benjamin showed up in my life, I had 2 brothels in Florida one with 30 girls under my care and the other with 60 boys. I also had 5 different ones throughout the New York area that I had recently outsourced to Peter who was doing an exemplary job at running things. And those houses weren’t counting the ones I had in Pennsylvania, Massachusetts, DC, Virginia, Delaware, Rhode Island, Connecticut, Maine, and extending north into Canada.

Most of which by that time had been outsourced to friends that were also business savvy or other associates that Peter had put me in contact with. I’ve had many people ask me why I didn’t worry about the welfare of my darlings, but I did. I very much worried about them and was spared many of them a life of violence and starvation. At least the way they were living now they had 3 square meals a day, they had proper medical care, they weren’t being pimped out for drugs, and the men that visited them had to take every precaution to make sure things were safe.

They were allowed television and they weren’t forced to toil under the hot sun all day working in fields or trapped in a house that wasn’t well ventilated or properly heated trying to support younger siblings while their parents went to work and they had to do little to nothing to be afforded those things. All they had to do was simply as they were asked.

Even if sometimes that meant a swift paddling that wasn’t too difficult to endure. Lord knew my dad had laid into me more than once. A paddling to their ass and then having creams and lotions rubbed into it was a very small price to pay for being afforded good things in life.

A very insignificant price to pay to have the best housing provided to you and having all your needs taken care of without ever having to worry about things. Without having to worry about clothing or food. Without ever having to worry about growing up and no longer being provided for. Those were the important things. And those were worries that they would never need to occupy themselves with.

“I’m entertaining privately at the townhouse tonight my star, you get to stay home,” I told him as the lift opened and we were standing in front of the penthouse door which I opened. Fredrick turning to glance at us from where he was sitting on the sofa as I kissed the top of my sweet little Star’s head and he ran off into the kitchen to find Alice, find his nanny.

“And why did he get to go, and I had to stay here?” he asked me.

“Because you like to steal and put your hands on things you shouldn’t be touching,” I notified him, “How was your afternoon?”

At the time Fredrick was 16. He was an interesting story however after Martin had decided he wanted nothing to do with our family I needed what I thought would one day be an heir so I hired a surrogate after my wife had passed away. There was no sense in marrying again when women seldom held my interest. They rarely had. 

I had married my wife because I had been expected to. Not because I had wanted to. He however had turned out to be a problem child of late.

I had caught him sneaking out of the house using the service lift. I had found pills in his room that were not prescribed to him. I had found …a lot of different things. Including some brotherhood produced material that he had packed away in his suitcase to take back to boarding school.

And boy was he lucky he only had two days left at home when I found that. Otherwise, I would have driven him to one of our houses and handed him out to whoever would give me the most cash to spend an hour pounding on his ass in every meaning of the word. Even still that had been the last time he had attempted anything like that. I wish I could say that his behavior had gotten better however at that point in time he seemed to have other issues arising such as taking my credit card and using it without my permission or even outright stealing from different establishments.

I couldn’t go anywhere with him and it was a travesty. Cole, my sweet little star was 10 and seemed to have more composure than my 16-year-old son. To me, that was just disappointing.

“Fine. I watched TV since you don’t want me leaving the house,” Fredrick notified me, “Some guy called.”

“Who?” I asked him, “You know you aren’t supposed to answer the phone.”

“I thought it was Declan calling about Bill’s party tomorrow,” Fredrick explained.

“You aren’t going. You already know that’s forbidden. It’s already been discussed,” I reminded him.

“Yeah, and what are you going to do about it if I decide to go anyway? All I have to do is call the right cop and tell them that you have a 10-year-old butt boy living in th…” he paused his tirade upon seeing the unamused look I was sporting.

“And if you do that, I could easily send you off to Aruba or Abu Dhabi and then you would no longer be a problem I have to occupy my time with. Is that what you want? You want to be some hairy old sultan’s butt boy?” I commented.

“It’s not a big deal! one party!” Fredrick sighed, “one!”

“I don’t care. You got out of rehab two weeks ago that is why you are still home and not back in Sweden,” I told him, “You leave this house you will find yourself in very unfortunate circumstances unless you want to come to my dinner engagement tonight.”

“I don’t want to be around your pervert friends,” he hissed at me.

“Then stay where you are on that couch and we won’t have a problem,” I told him, “I’m going to go get ready. I expect you to be in bed when I get into this house or I will have Sergei called back from his expedition to babysit you. And you know he would find it very worth his while to keep you entertained.”

With that, I turned and continued to my room. He was almost too much trouble to keep around. He was lucky I felt fond of him otherwise I would have sold him. Showed him what it was really like to be provided for and have little to no choice in how that happened. I’d had boys like that before.

After a while, they became morose though. Nearly absent unless it came to doing as instructed. I liked boys who had personality. Who would provide me with conversation. Who had likes and dislikes and didn’t stare at you blankly when you asked them what their favorite color was or simply reply “whatever you want it to be.” 

I knew that was what was best when in the circumstances they were in. That many of my customers could be harsh and it was important to make sure they were pleased. It was still difficult to stomach though. There was very little alternative for the children I saved though, the boys I saved.

It was better to have a short fulfilling life than one that was full of hardships and drug use. That meant they learned how to play their games, to satisfy their partners and they were good at it. That meant they learned how to like what they were told to like. To do what they were told to do. If that meant not having a favorite color or meal that’s what it often meant. So, I didn’t use those boys anymore. 

The real thrill was in boys like my little star, boys like my Cole. They were allowed likes and dislikes. They were allowed favorite colors and favorite foods. They were allowed to learn how to play mousetrap and go fish. They had families who took care of them. 

Fathers who took care of them and knew them better than the average father knew his child. They were the lucky few, the blessed. All because I had made sure that their fathers knew how to teach them properly. Sure many in our group didn’t enjoy breaking their sons and daughters in, it was their duty though to show them what it was like that very first time and after that, if they desired to, they could pass those privileges onto someone else.

Sometimes it was better for all involved that way. I had asked Mr. Kent once whether he would ever marry or have his own family and he had told me no. I had asked him if he had his own sons if he would have taught them about their bodies the same way he had taught me.

He had admitted maybe the first few times so that they could get used to the sensations, the pleasure, and pain of it all before he allowed that relationship to cultivate with another man. Because he believed it was better to help a young boy explore his body and learn about it together than to pick a child who was a part of you. Who you knew much better than you knew yourself some times.

That way you both got pleasure out of the experience and I found he was right. Even with Martin, it didn’t seem the same as lying with a boy that wasn’t my flesh and blood. While I thought both my sons were adorable and I loved them dearly it was never the same. I never found myself feeling the same rush when it was a boy I hadn’t helped bring into the world. When it was another little being that came to be without my help.

I took my time getting ready. Shaving and taking my specially selected wine down to Benjamin's apartment before I knocked on the door. He answered wearing a nice suit. Not too fancy, but still professional looking at me and smiling as I handed him my selection.

“For me?” he asked.

“Of course, you are my guest this evening,” I answered.

“If I didn’t know any better I would think you were trying to get into my pants,” He told me barely looking at the bottle before setting it down on a table beside the door and grabbing his keys locking his apartment behind us, “So am I riding with you to where ever we’re going or am I taking a cab?”

“You can ride with me,” I told him, “I’ll fill you in on what this is exactly. Explain to you what might be expected of you.”

“Expected of me? What some of your friends like guys my age or something?” he asked me.

“A few but you’re a guest, not entertainment,” I assured him, “Just I suggest you are as forthcoming as possible while still being discreet.”

“What does that mean?” he asked.

“If someone asks you questions about how you came to discover your proclivities be honest. Don’t just offer the information upon a whim though. Use tact. These men are all about discretion and waiting for them to ask you questions will allow them to see that you are like them and value respect and being discreet,” I summarized.

“So, unless they ask about the first time I knew I liked dick, don’t say anything about it?” he asked me.

“That’s the sum of it, yes,” I agreed.

“I can do that. And what exactly am I doing? Other than being a welcomed guest?” Benjamin asked me again.

“All you have to do is mingle and answer questions. Answer questions about where you’re going to school, your upbringing those sorts of things. Try not to think of it as an interview, but more of a conversation. If they believe you won’t be a risk myself or one of my friends will invite you to another event in a few weeks and explain what’s going on. Perhaps hire you at starting level to help us conduct business.

With time you would ideally move up through our ranks and who knows? Maybe one day you’ll be high enough within the company you’ll never have to work again,” I told him.

“I don’t even have to work now,” Benjamin told me shrugging his shoulders, “I honestly don’t work now. Most days I just you know fuck around in my apartment.”

“Why don’t you work now?” I asked him curiously.

“Well, in six months I get the rest of my trust signed over to me and that’s around 50 million dollars. So you tell me why I don’t work now,” he said a smug smile on his face as the lift opened and we entered the lobby the doorman nodding at us as he hurried to hold the doors open so we could exit.

Now that was an answer I hadn’t been expecting. I myself had a decent amount of money. I always had. I wasn’t Rockafeller rich, but I was wealthy. However, this little shit had half my worth and was less than half my age. Did he have any idea what he could achieve with that type of wealth? What I could achieve with his wealth added to my own?

I needed to do whatever possible to get this young man into my pocket. He could fund better medical care for my house boys. He could fund care for more boys. He could fund better conditions for shipments. The ideas I had were endless of what I could do with that type of funding. And he was a boy lover? That was perfect. I just had to convince him and my friends that having him in our little brotherhood our association was the right move.

“Why is your brother allowing you to have all of that money?” I asked him, “You’re not telling me…”

“He works for Halifar. He’s a financial expert. He took his own inheritance and invested a good deal of it in his education and the rest in real estate and stocks. He has more money than I do. Don’t worry about my brother, he’s very well off,” Benjamin offered up like he was talking about the weather and how it had rained two days ago shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

“And what are you going to do with the rest of yours?” I asked him.

“I own my apartment,” Benjamin said as my driver met us at the curb opening the door for us, “So maybe buy a yacht or two? I have no idea. Travel for a while.”

“Do you enjoy traveling?” I asked him.

“I do. It can be fun,” he answered.

“That’s good,” I said nodding my head.

“The townhouse, sir?” he asked.

“Yes,” I said before he started driving.

“Am I allowed to ask you a few questions or is this an interview exclusively for me?” Benjamin joked with me.

“You can ask me all the questions you like however I would reserve them for when we get to the party. I’m sure Peter, my good friend as well as one of my business associates would be more than happy to help answer them and hear what you have to say,” I told him, “It’s a short ride.”

“How short?” he asked me.

“Central park west and 84th,” I answered him.

He let out a low whistle, “Sorry. I’m impressed. I thought about buying a townhouse over there it was like 5 bedrooms though. I didn’t see the point with just me.” He muttered.

“Mine is a 4-bedroom 5 bath townhouse. The penthouse we just came from is a 3-bedroom 3 bath one.” I said.

“And you have one on each side of the park. That’s nice,” Benjamin said as we started on our way.

“It is,” I agreed, “When we get in make yourself at home. Peter should be over shortly. I’m going to check in with the catering company and make sure they follow my directions.”

“Catering company? Isn’t that slightly dangerous?” Benjamin asked me.

“Oh, they are dropping off not serving. We’re having this party catered family-style. They prepare and bring in the food and set the different dishes on the table. We eat and laugh, drink, and discuss to our heart's content. They won’t be staying,” I assured him.

“I was about to ask if you had no shame. I’ve found that just bringing up the fact a young boy might be even handsome gets me dirty looks,” Benjamin told me.

“It all depends on delivery and it could be because you’re too young to be a parent. Saying things like that when you are too young to be a parent makes people suspicious. So, don’t say that. If it’s not a child you are related to or close to don’t tell people that you think they are a handsome child.

You can use the word cute or adorable. Don’t call them handsome or beautiful though. People find that language creepy. Like my grandson, Theodore is an adorable young man. It goes down better than Theodore is handsome or a beautiful boy.” I explained.

“So, it’s the way I’m saying it, and not what I’m saying?” Benjamin asked me.

“It could be several things,” I told him.

I had thought he was sharp. Maybe he was book smart, but he seemed to be lacking a bit of common sense. That was ok though. I had known a few boys like that in my time. More than a few of those young men had eventually wised up and worked for me. 

When we got into the townhouse Benjamin walked off while I talked to the caterers and paid them handsomely. The pot roast fixings separated nicely into their different serving dishes and the appetizers were already spread out on the counter. A few different desserts ready for eating as well.

Everything looked perfect. It was a small get together. Our weekend dinner to discuss business and membership issues. 

There were only a few of us who really met even though 20 people had a standing invitation every weekend. The most common attendees were Peter Ford, Muhammad Burman, Joshua Stein, and Giovanni Fatone who usually brought his son Norton with him. And those were the only ones I was expecting that evening.

“This looks like a very nice townhouse,” Benjamin commented as I walked the catering staff to the front door and let them leave.

“Thank you, would you like a tour?” I asked him.

“You said it had what 5 bedrooms?” he asked me.

“It does. However, that’s not counting the basement,” I told him smiling.

In the basement, I had my playroom. I wasn’t into going too aggressive however it was beneficial to have a place where I could release tension if I needed to. A place where I kept some of my more creative toys.

I had personal massagers, dildos, vibrators, paddles, whips, ticklers, and several different pieces of furniture all for Cole’s pleasure or more mine and whatever boy I was playing with. It was something I could tell just from interacting with Benjamin he would more than enjoy seeing.

“Are you inviting me to see what’s in the basement?” he asked as I pulled opened the door to the basement and we walked down.

“It doesn’t look like much from this room. This is a viewing room for different things however this room,” I said opening the door to my playroom, “Is what I like to refer to as my playroom.”

“Nice! A st. Andrews cross, a whipping bench? You’re into some hardcore shit? You bring that little blond down here?” he asked me.

“Sometimes. If he needs it. He’s a good boy though usually. He wasn’t raised in the brotherhood even though his father was. I’ve done most of his training myself. He rarely if ever needs the type of toys I have down here,” I informed him.

“You don’t like it rough?” he asked me.

“No, I prefer a gentler hand. There is no need for me to draw pleasure from his suffering. I prefer it much more when he moans in pleasure and not in pain,” I told him.

I had other boys for those things. I rarely found the need to use them anymore. Rough play like that should always be a punishment. 20 years ago when I had started piecing the brotherhood together those were behaviors I would engage in sometimes, but it had been a long time since I had felt too much of a need to engage in those things.

Instead, I usually enjoyed watching their punishments be carried out. It satisfied me but it also kept me separate from punishments like that. Sure, I was an enforcer still, but not someone who administered. It meant that I had more power in their lives though. That I was the person who controlled everything.

Many people view children as insignificant, as dim. I find that is never the case. They observe and remember things we don’t even think about. That’s how they survive to adulthood, by being aware of the people around them, their personalities, and adjusting their behavior accordingly. The boys knew I was in charge. 

They knew that while I didn’t physically harm them, I had all the power to end their suffering or force them to endure unspeakable torment. That how they were treated was ultimately on me. That even some of the most built and influential adults in our group did my bidding and that made me very powerful to them. That made me god and that power, that was something I could get off on all day.

“Never?” Ben asked.

“Once upon a time. I find there are better ways to display control though. You’ll see,” I told him as I walked over into the corner and opened the door to what I liked to call “the hole”. It was a good punishment.

“What is that for?” he asked me.

“The drain in the floor is for whatever it needs to be. We lock boys in when their frustration becomes internal. Show them that if they want to hurt themselves we’ll do it for them or take away their ability to control even that. I’ve left boys in here until they were muttering to themselves, and anytime they do anything self-destructive after I just mention putting them in isolation again and the behavior immediately halts.

Fear does a lot to control a person. It’s the biggest weapon in your arsenal you have. Especially when you do the things I do. You’ll probably learn more about it. Let’s head back upstairs. I’m pretty sure Peter is going to be here soon.

I turned and headed back upstairs leaving him to shut the door of that room. We would see how good he was at taking care of his presence. If he was going to work for me there were going to be things that if he didn’t already know he would have to learn and taking care of his presence was one of them.

I had men that handled things and they needed to be beyond discreet sometimes. Sometimes they needed to be a ghost. I had men working all over the world to acquire product for me. That meant they had to go into places and pick up shipments, make sure they were packed away tightly, and then take off as if they had never been there only to meet the shipment of goods at another location and make sure it got to where it needed to be. 

The less attention a man drew and the less he made himself known the better off those operations went. If I was going to hire Benjamin sometimes that was what I would need from him. The sound of the door shutting as I made it to the top of the steps assuring me that was something that he would be able to do in most circumstances.

I made it to the front of the house just as the doorbell rang and I opened it. Finding Peter standing there smiling, “Did the staff already leave?” he asked me.

“Of course, I actually have someone I want you to talk to,” I told him, “This is Benjamin McGregor, he’s my neighbor. He’s interested in our business.”

“A young kid like him is interested in paper products?” he asked me.

“Oh yeah, nothing thrills me more than paper products. No, I think he means the other business.” Benjamin answered for me.

“And how did that conversation come up?” Peter asked looking at me instead of Benjamin.  
Peter didn’t trust my judgment. Not when it came to recruitment. I still didn’t understand why other than the one guy who I had gotten Sasha from had been more into killing boys than using them for pleasure. That had been a bit of a mess. However, that hadn’t happened since and I didn’t plan on allowing it to happen again.

“I was like super depressed last night so playing my music super loud. We ended up talking about how my brother kicked me out of his house. How we grew up and Lionel here mentioned how he had a sweet little 10-year-old boyfriend upstairs that couldn’t sleep because I was blasting my music,” Benjamin explained.

“So you were forthcoming with him?” Peter asked looking at him.

“Aye, I was fucking pissed. Drunk, I was…”

“I understood what you meant. I noticed the slight accent. It seems off though somehow,” Peter said already starting his interrogation.

“I’m a mixture of Irish and Scottish. I was born here in New York though and grew up here for the most part. After 10 though I was raised mostly in Swedish boarding schools with a lot of American and British students. So if it’s hard to pin down my accent that would be why,” Benjamin answered honestly.

I excused myself from the conversation to answer the door both Giovanni and his son Norton walking in. Norton not asking any questions but simply going into the house towards the food as Giovanni greeted me.

“Has Peter talked to you about the latest shipment?” he asked me.

“No, should I be worried about it?” I asked him.

“Apparently there’s a special one. Persian, they swear up and down he’s Persian, but he has blond hair and blue eyes,” Giovanni told me, “I’ve seen him. He’s stunning. You’d really like him.”

“Do you think they’ll keep the bidding high?” I asked him.

“I know that Novak wouldn’t mind getting his hands on him. Muhammad will put a bid in on him I can promise you that. He’s a cutie. He’s only 9 at the oldest. He’d make a lot of money. There’s another little thing they say is from the same village. He doesn’t have the hair, but those eyes are stunning.” Giovanni warned me.

“I’ll be sure to give them a very close look. I mean there are a few we already have that I am moving down south with me, but …” 

“You want fresh, I know, and trust me you want these two. Badly,” Giovanni told me, “Who is the kid?”

“My neighbor he’s inclined our way and he’s wealthy. It would be ideal to make a good impression and convince him to join our ranks. I think he would be helpful especially when it comes to moving my personal presence south,” I told him.

“So you are really planning to go through with that? And it’s going to be full time?” Giovanni asked as I nodded my head.

I had planned to move south to help out with some of my grandson’s behavioral issues. That and they didn’t see me nearly often enough. Martin had walked away from us years ago but my friend Greg, his daughter Susan had been raised with Martin.

Greg was into little girls and Susan had accepted our teachings with open arms where Martin had been more reluctant and had eventually decided he wanted nothing to do with us or our way of life. Before that point, though they had been quickly matched or betrothed to each other as teens and married around six months after when Susan had her first child at 15.

Martin had seemed to love him as if he were his own though. Shortly after Theodore was born though there had been an incident. Apparently, Martin hadn’t been aware that Susan had not cut ties with me or her father. That had angered him and he had attempted to get her to leave.

That had been after he had caught me with Theodore on the sofa after school while Louis had been doing homework somewhere nearby. He had been furious though and left. He had even tried to kidnap Theodore. We had easily fixed that problem though.

However, that meant our little boys were left without a real handler. Someone to teach them about themselves and Theodore was getting older. He was 6 almost 7. He needed someone to teach him full time. To show him how to properly behave and there had recently been an incident at school.

From what I was told a group of the children had been playing tag on the playground and they had run to the seesaw. One of those toys where you use your body weight to throw yourself up into the air and your friend doing the same going back and forth. Some girl had said it reminded her of playing “pony” and our dear little Theodore had thrown a fit running away crying in distress.

I felt like Susan hadn’t told me the full story, but she had summarized that apparently there was a disagreement about how you played “pony” between the children, and child protective services had ended up being called. Susan had easily taken care of the issue but we had both agreed it would be best to pull the boys out of school for the time being and Susan was nearing the end of her seventh month.

She had harvested some of Martin’s sperm after he had started talking about how he wanted to sever ties with us, with our family, and had it frozen. She had used it seven months ago to impregnate herself and it had been successful. In a few short months, she would have another beautiful baby boy.

She wanted help though. With the boys being homeschooled and a new baby on the way, she didn’t want to take too much time off work. She did after all have a very big job to fill and helped us keep track of the mental health of our younger members. The work she did was the most important of all.

She helped us make sure they were satisfied and that they weren’t being treated too harshly. If they were she usually helped us find a way to resolve the problem. This was done through adjusting our behaviors towards them, medicating them to calm their nerves, or a few other more intense treatment options she presented.

She helped keep our society safe and make sure our own little corner of the world was able to smoothly operate. So I would be moving to Florida full time for a while where she had moved last year to put her at ease and offer my help. It was the least I could do for her with all the things she provided our community with.

“It will only be for a while. A year or two at the most. I have to eventually take my little star home as well,” I told him.

“How is he doing? Your sweetheart?” Giovanni asked smiling.

“Very well actually. He’s at home. I have a different guest this week. My downstairs neighbor Benjamin. He seems to be inclined our way and very wealthy. He would make a good addition to our community and maybe a business associate. Make him feel welcome.” I told him as I heard laughter coming from the dining room where most of our guests who had arrived were settling in.

“How old is he?” Giovanni asked.

“He’s 18 I think, maybe 20?” I guessed.

“Nice. But he’s a guest and not entertainment?” Giovanni asked.

“Right,” I confirmed, “I figured we’d get a sense of how serious he is and his motivations and then perhaps invite him to our auction in three weeks. Has Peter talked to you about how that event is shaping up?”

“Not too much he says there are a lot of fresh catches though and you are looking to take some to Florida. He said Mr. Hou and Mr. Al-Bishi would be flying in personally to see what we have up for offer even though it’s not our yearly auction,” Giovanni said.

“That’s what Jai and Ayyub told me. I know for a fact Eli will also be coming in and has shipped a few specific specimens over for us to take a look at that he thinks I’ll enjoy,” I told him.

“I know Norton wants to throw a party soon and I was wondering if you planned on purchasing any cock warmers,” Giovanni asked me.

That was not something I personally enjoyed. That had been a tradition that Alberto had introduced from his charter. It was not one I personally enjoyed partaking in though and logistically I felt it would cause more problems than anything. The idea was just distasteful on top of that.

It was a sick tradition the idea causing me to shake my head, “I can make a call or two but I won’t be purchasing them. That’s a personal purchase that you and your son will have to get the money together for,” I informed him.

“But then we can only afford one or two. Are you sure you can’t give us a loan? Have us pay it back?” He asked me.

“If I were you I’d talk to Peter about it,” I told him, “Because I’m taking one of my nest eggs and investing in a private school that will be funded through grants and partly by me so that my grandsons won’t run into some of the educational issues they are currently having.”

“Really? And how much is that costing you?” Giovanni asked me.

“If I can get the religious institution grants to go through and a little bit of funding from the Vatican around 10 million out of my pocket,” I told him watching his jaw nearly hit the floor.

“It will be well worth it though, I promise. I have talked to some people with high influence and I am getting a chance to make top picks for staff. If all goes well, of course. They will be either open to our ideals or under our influence in other ways. So we shouldn’t have any problems with the government getting involved in our affairs any more than they must be.

I think it will be a good investment. Who knows maybe your son can send his little one there. How is he doing, what’s his name? Micheal?”

“Markus,” Giovanni reminded me, “He’s doing well he’s almost fluent in Italian. Even though he is still learning English. I’ll tell Norton it’s an option in the works. 

Nadia doesn’t want to send him away to school but would prefer to keep Markus close to home. We were thinking international. Nadia really wants him to stay in the same house as Norton and herself though. Especially if she has more children.”

“How is that working out for him?” I asked as the doorbell rang once more and I opened it to see a smiling jolly brown face.

I was always happy to see Muhammed. He was very much a boy lover like myself and most of my associates only his taste in boys was wide. He enjoyed them with light skin from the ages of 5 to 15. A very broad age of attraction. 

He was always a little on the vulgar side though. Most of them tended to be though, middle Easterners, Arabs. It wasn’t their fault really. They had just eventually forgotten how civilized people were supposed to talk. Over there every child that wasn’t theirs was simply a sex toy for them to use.

They didn’t cherish their boys like I cherished mine. They didn’t treat them properly. I had seen Ayyub beat a six-year-old so much with a horsewhip he had no muscle left on his back.

Once we had turned away I had heard the gunshot. Ayyub had simply laughed saying that it was better that way. That no one would want a boy who didn’t have a back before we continued back to his home office. Over there they were simply monsters.

There were a few men in our community who were that way, but I tried to keep their contact with my boys to a minimum. I helped them procure their own stock, sure. That didn’t make me anything like them though.

A boy not bowing wouldn’t earn him a beating severe enough to end his life. Maybe a kick in the stomach until he learned how to bend at the waist on his own, but I would never strip the muscles from his back for something so simple. That to me just seemed abhorrent.

“You’d have to ask him. He seems to be doing well. I’m not sure how Nadia is handling Aaron being around when he is there though,” Giovanni mentioned.

“What about Aaron?” I heard Norton ask from the dining room.

“Is his pussy still as fresh as it was when you first chose him?” Muhammed asked not surprising me in the least as he stepped into the house shutting the door and I shook my head.  
“Just about,” Norton replied, “He seems to be more receptive than he was when I first picked him too.”

“How is your wife dealing with it?” Muhammed asked a gleeful smile on his face.

“She’s not always sure what to do about him. I know she’s calling me names under her breath in Russian, but I’ve told her she’ll either learn to deal with it or she can go back home. Mark is 4 and our prenup states I have full legal and physical custody if we do divorce.

So, she either keeps her mouth shut and keeps her son or she can get called a liar deported and go live in that one-room shack in her village where ever she comes from,” Norton said shrugging his shoulders.

“Wait,” Benjamin said, “You’re married?”

“Yes, so was my dad once upon a time,” Norton said.

“I was married a long time ago as well,” I injected.

“I have 3 wives,” Muhammed chimed in, “I also have many boys though.”

“Indeed, you do,” I agreed.

“What do you mean you have boys? Sons?” Benjamin asked reading the looks on everyone’s faces, “Oh. You have a brothel?”

“It’s a harem. It’s a tradition. Usually most men you’ll find keep young ladies in it, I just have different tastes. It’s slightly frowned on in my country, but that’s of no matter to me. I have the money to take care of it.

My boys take care of my friends and I make sure they are taken care of,” Muhammed told him.

“So you don’t just have boyfriends or…?” Ben asked.

“Only Lionel really considers his boys his boyfriend,” Giovanni told him, “I think of them as more of a toy. Something I’m allowed to borrow and play with. They are beautiful though. Every single…”

“How many do you have?” Ben asked.

“That’s enough questions,” Peter said, “for now. I’m hungry. How about we go and wait for Josh in the dining room?” he asked just as the doorbell rang for the last time.

When I turned to answer the door. Joshua was standing there. He was much younger than the rest of us. However, he was from a very wealthy family just as Benjamin was. I had run across him through a mutual friend. A friend who had once been very close to Joshua and he had been the one who had introduced us. 

“Hello,” he said, “Have I missed anything yet?”

“Not at all, we’re just getting ready to sit down,” I told him shutting and locking the door behind him.

“Any …?”

“No, not tonight. We have a new guest we’re going to talk to. This is my downstairs neighbor Benjamin. Benjamin, this is Muhammed, Joshua, Norton, Giovanni, and Peter. He woke me up the other night by playing this sound he insists is music very loudly,” I introduced him to the group as we all made our way to the dining room.

“When he asked me why it was a big deal I admitted to him that I might have a very young very adorable boy in my apartment who I may or may not enjoy certain activities with and he was drunk enough to tell me a bit about his upbringing and where he’s from. 

So he’s here to talk to us about our community and perhaps find a new family. Be nice to him. Remember he’s not entertainment he is a guest. So please treat him as such.” I said before sitting down.

“A very handsome guest,” Giovanni said.

“Eww,” Norton said shaking his head as Benjamin laughed in response.

“It’s ok. I don’t mind the compliment. Aye, I was having a bad night and he told me all about what’s his name?” Benjamin asked.

“Cole,” several of my friends muttered.

I talked about him often. He really was my sweet little star. I had seen him in one of Antonio’s videos that Antonio had shot with Arthur. How sweet and well behaved he was. After that, I just knew. I knew he had to be mine.

The next time I saw him hadn’t been planned. I had been stopping by Theodore’s school to pick him up and there he had been. The sun making his hair shine almost white. After that, I had called Arthur and gotten back in touch with him and the rest was history.

“I told him about the way I was brought up. Our dad was big into what he called special time. Where we’d have sex. I did it with my brother too it was just a thing we did that we weren’t supposed to talk about with other people because they wouldn’t understand. And so we just kind of ended up talking about that,” Benjamin said.

“What exactly brought that about?” Peter asked him directly.

That’s why I liked and trusted Peter. He was very direct. Sure, he had a different way of doing certain things, but his style was something I sometimes admired, not that I would ever admit that.

“Talking to him?” Benjamin asked looking at Peter who nodded his head.

“Well, my brother basically just told me instead of staying in Florida like he said he would so I could come back and live down there once my bitch in law calmed down he’s moving to the UK. Or their family is anyway and he’s going to go to a treatment center in Germany for sexual deviance he called it,” Ben said, “So I was feeling pretty, bad I guess.”

“So you’re close to your brother?” Norton asked him.

“I love him,” Ben said shrugging his shoulders, “I have since I was six years old and he…my dad wasn’t always nice. I mean most of the time he was, but sometimes he could be really rough and mean. Connor would always step in when he could and protect me from Da’s more violent impulses. So, I don’t know.”

“It’s ok to love your brother,” Joshua told him, “I mean I don’t feel that way about any of mine but I think our disdain for each other is mutual.”

“You do avoid talking about them now,” I agreed as I started dishing roasted potatoes onto my plate.

“They decided that I wasn’t worth sticking around for,” Joshua said, “So why talk about them? Uncle Yosef didn’t just hurt them.”

“Do you really feel he hurt you though?” Norton asked him.

“Well the first time he shoved a dildo in me I was 10 I believe. So it wasn’t exactly pleasant. He didn’t stop to explain to me what he was doing. So yeah, I feel he really hurt me a time or two. It wasn’t the worst thing that ever happened. There were a few worse guys but he was a lot to deal with sometimes,” Joshua answered honestly.

“You do realize it wasn’t to purposefully hurt you, correct?” I asked him.

That was concerning. It shouldn’t have ever been anyone’s intention to hurt a child. To bring them pleasure and teach them how to enjoy all aspects of it which sometimes caused pain or as a punishment, yes but otherwise that shouldn’t have ever been their intention and it certainly hadn’t ever been Yosef's. I had known Yosef very well.

“I know,” Joshua said clearing his throat before he took a drink, “he was just showing me he loved me and teaching me. I know that. My brothers don’t see it that way though. Which is why they cute ties when I decided to not leave.”

“Wait what do you mean not leave? What is this?” Benjamin asked.

“Well I told you we were a group of individuals who share common ideals,” I reminded him.

“Yeah but you make this sound serious. I thought it was like a group of a few guys that maybe swap kids on the weekend and Muhammed, is it all right if I call you by your first name?” Ben asked Muhammed nodding his head, “He has a harem full of boys somewhere. Norton is dating some kid that his wife is aware of Mr. Giovanni has multiple boyfriends…”

“Boys,” Giovanni corrected him, “Only a few, and like I said they are more like toys than boyfriends.”

“What is this?” Benjamin asked again.

“We call ourselves Fathers for child love or the brotherhood. We are a group that believes in the idea of real love. Simply put it’s the idea that you teach your children about their bodies and how to enjoy them sexually. That you teach them how to enjoy others sexually. This means discovering their personal likes and dislikes when it comes to sexual matters and that you engage in activity with them and teach them as much as you possibly can until their needs outgrow you and then you set them up with another gentleman within our group to continue their instruction.

Sex isn’t only a powerful tool for women, but for everyone and everyone deserves to be in control of their own sexuality from a young age and should know how to use it to achieve their own goals in life. Whether that’s sleeping with the wife of a law firm owner to make partner and get a good word in for yourself. Or if it’s simply giving that drama teacher a blow job to get a good grade. Every child should know those options are there and if someone is willing to reciprocate and accept the offer there is nothing wrong with it.

There is nothing wrong with accepting that you’re a sexual being with actual feelings at a young age and that having your genitals stimulated feels good. There is nothing wrong with wanting to use that power you have over inferior men who don’t know how to control their sexuality to dominate others correctly so that you can gain advantages. That is what we teach,” I summarized.

“And honestly it feels good. And your son or daughter should lose their virginity to someone who truly loves and cares about them in a safe environment rather than in the back of mom’s van in the middle of the night,” Peter added.

“What did your father call it again?” Norton asked him.

“You mean when we had sex?” Benjamin asked and we all nodded our heads, “ Special time. He wasn’t huge on some of the things you made it sound like you guys are though.”

“What does that mean?” Muhammed asked.

“Well, I didn’t…you said you help them discover their pleasure. I didn’t have my first orgasm until I was like 10 and it was with…”

“Your brother,” Norton interrupted him and he nodded his head almost laughing.

“Aye. I don’t think he did it on purpose it just never happened. My dad didn’t like giving oral though. He enjoyed watching Connor and I give each other oral, just not giving it to us,” Ben admitted.

I liked him. He followed instructions nicely. I had told him to be as open as possible and that was exactly what he was doing without hesitation. He didn’t seem embarrassed about his upbringing or ashamed about his feelings for his brother. In fact, he didn’t seem bothered by the method of questioning at all.

“I can’t imagine not giving a boy oral,” Giovanni muttered shaking his head as if he were ashamed of Benjamin's father.

“Yeah, you sick fuck,” Norton said before laughing at the look on his father's face.

“So what most of you…?” Benjamin started to ask.

A few of us trying hard to contain our laughter in response. It wasn’t just about our pleasure. Sure a lot of us were known to enjoy nursing on a boy, but it was also supposed to make a boy feel good as well. 

The moaning and tiny grunts it would elicit as we slid our tongues around his sweet little fruit and nibbled lightly at his berries. The way they would wiggle and entangle their fingers in your hair or caress your head as his face turned red and his mouth often fell open in silent overwhelming pleasure.

How their eyes often rolled as their body fought tremors of ecstasy. There was nothing more sensual and exotic than enjoying a tongue bath on his most intimate parts. Enjoying the feeling of that warm supple cave around his genitals. If he was old enough tasting his sweet juice as he expelled it into your mouth giving you the very stuff life eventually comes from. Or if he was young feeling the muscles that made him able to do that dance on your tongue. 

“Who doesn’t?” Joshua asked him shrugging his shoulders in amusement.

“All of you? Every single one?” he asked, “It’s really that enjoyable?”

“If you want to satisfy your boy, yes,” Muhammed said, “Even if they don’t enjoy your company they always enjoy that.”

Benjamin frowned as if he didn’t understand what we were saying as a few of my other guests laughed at his expression. He seemed almost simple for a moment. And here I thought he was experienced. He had said he had laid with his nephews. If he had what exactly had he been doing if it wasn’t that?

“It’s also good for blackmail,” Giovanni pointed out, “Every boy gets hard the moment a mouth is on his cock. If he tries to disagree that he didn’t enjoy the act you point that out to him. He enjoyed it. His little dick danced in your mouth. You sucked down his cum. He came and that means physically at the very least he very much enjoyed it.”

“I like it when their pussy pops,” Josh said shrugging his shoulders as Muhammed murmured into his wine glass in agreement.

“What do you mean?” Benjamin asked.

“Have you ever made a boy orgasm? Because if you haven’t you’re either shitting us and about to get yourself shot or you’re really bad at fucking,” Peter mentioned before glaring at me.

He was making me look bad. Perhaps I had misjudged him? He had seemed experienced.

“Oh no, I have. I just…do you mean when his ass contracts around your dick?” Benjamin asked, “Pussy popping sounds a lot more appealing than ass contractions I admit. There was a boy when I was in Sweden, boarding school. Almost every time. It didn’t matter how I had to stuff his own boxers in his mouth to keep him from squealing like a pig his ass always squeezed my dick. Every time.”

“Yeah that’s pussy popping,” Josh said, Honestly I think that feels amazing. Nothing is better than getting your dick squeezed in that vice and massaged until you come. It can be even better than fucking their throat.”

“I agree with that,” Benjamin said, “Him and my nephew, my oldest Nephew were sweethearts when it came to that. Johnny he…” he sighed getting this far off look on his face, “He’s good. He’s really fucking good. I only got him to pop a few times but it was like riding a wild horse. I forced him down on the ground and it was a little bit of a fight.

Impressive for an 8-year-old. And he screamed and wailed until he just went silent. Then I felt his body milking my cock and god he was good. Very good. When I was done I told him to go shower before his parents got home and go to bed.”

“No aftercare?” Giovanni asked him frowning deeply.

“They don’t always need to be cuddled after. Especially if they’re being little shits,” Peter said looking at Giovanni. “I’m not going to sit there and cuddle a boy who looks like he’s about to punch me in the face. Sometimes the best thing to do in that instance is to give them space.”

“I don’t like giving them space. Sometimes they seem to get angry with themselves if you give them space. Then you end up with a boy who thinks you don’t care and is very much receiving that message because you allowed them to go off on their own and hurt themselves without attempting to stop it or even indicating that it matters,” Giovanni replied.

Now that was where you saw our disagreements. We all had our own ways of handling a boy. A few of us even occasionally preferred girls. That wasn’t any of the men at my table that evening, but it was known to happen. Antonio himself preferred girls more often and said he didn’t like boys.

I didn’t understand how that was even possible. Nothing was better than a young boy mewling in pleasure as you touched the most sacred parts of his body. As you made him feel nothing but pleasure so intense sometimes his body twitched and shook under your hands like he was having a seizure. There was nothing more beautiful than that.

“Honestly boys are for fun. You have women and wives for cuddling and affection. Boys are for throwing down into the pillows and fucking silly,” Muhammed said.

“You can’t tell me it’s like that every time. With every boy,” Benjamin said, “Surely there is one or two that are special?”

“Yes,” Muhammed answered, “This one he was very special my favorite. Eyes the color of the ocean. When I walked into the room he would go limp. Surrender to me completely. He was like that until the day I killed him.”

“What did he do?” Benjamin asked.

“An associate I had was trying to buy him from me. I asked him if he wanted a new master and he said yes. His Master is Allah now,” Muhammed said shrugging his shoulders.

“That would make me angry too. If I find a boy that special I don’t want to ever share him with anyone. I want him to be mine,” Benjamin said.

“It was a shame. He was beautiful. Light brown hair and freckles. He used to burn in the sun he would say, “abi the sun is hurting me” when he was very small. 6 or 7,” Muhammed said a look on his face saying he was reminiscing.

“Abi?” Benjamin asked.

“It means Daddy in Arabic,” Norton said, “There is nothing hotter than a little boy calling you Daddy, moaning Daddy while you fuck his tight little boy pussy. Trust me.”

“They moan for you?” Benjamin asked.

“You’re really that inexperienced?” Peter asked him as he pointed his fork at him, “How old are you?”

“20,” Benjamin answered, “I’m young. I’ve had a few though.”

“How many is a few?” Joshua asked him, “Sorry if that sounds weird. You have to understand I was raised in this. The first time I had sex I was 4, I think. So, if it seems odd to me and Norton that you are so inexperienced that’s why.”

“Let’s see there was my dad, my brother which lasted for a good while. My dad passed away in a car accident when I was 10. My mom died of I can’t even remember, I was only 5 or 6. So it was me and Connor.

There were a few guys at boarding school. And that’s pretty much it. Because I don’t know,” Benjamin falling quiet shrugging his shoulders.

“What happened after your mom died?” Josh asked quietly.

“Oh well I was like 5 or 6 and Da decided it wouldn’t be right to try and find us a stepmom. That he…” Benjamin shrugged his shoulders, “I guess thought that he could get those needs met through Connor and then as Connor and I got older me. But yeah for 2 years it was pretty much Connor and me after our Da passed.

And by then he’d already made us have that type of relationship and it evolved on its own. So he and I were together. And we were happy at least I thought so until we went to visit family over the summer and he met a girl on a night out with our cousin. 

He fell in love with her supposedly and she got pregnant after a couple of months so he married her. She lost that baby but they were already together so like 3 months after the baby she had already lost she was pregnant again. After he was born they put me in boarding school. And that was that,” Benjamin added before taking a big gulp from his wine glass.

That poor boy seemed very disheartened as he talked about it. A few pauses telling me it was a hard subject for him to be open about, but still following my instructions. Obeying me. That was good. That was a quality he was going to need if he was going to reach the potential I hoped he had.

“And what happened at boarding school?” Giovanni asked Benjamin’s temperament shifting as he gave a mischievous smile.

“I got bored,” Benjamin answered.

“Oh, you were one of those boys?” Joshua asked laughing.

“Well, I’d already been having sex. I have a few stories, though,” Benjamin said taking a sip of wine.

Yes, he was underage however we were European. His accent was hard to place, as he had stated before but if we had been overseas he would have been very easily drinking with the rest of us. So, there was no reason to spoil his fun.

“Oh come on,” Joshua said sounding intrigued, “You have to share now.”

“I don’t even know where to start,” Benjamin said looking at me.

Watching me watching him. He was a fine young man. He had to have been an exquisite boy. A boy that I would have enjoyed spending time with, and molding. A boy that would have been amazing to observe. To watch his sweet tiny parts swell with pleasure as I made his body tingle and tickle.

Too bad I hadn’t had the opportunity with him. We would have had endless fun together. Maybe if he was lucky he’d be able to assist me in other ways though.

“Start at the beginning,” Giovanni suggested, “How old were you when you went to boarding school?”

“12,” Benjamin repeated himself, “At first I was very upset. I actually didn’t do well adjusting at first. Not at all. I remember crying and wanting to go home for like the first month and then I found an older boy who, well we had fun.”

“Oh come on!” Norton said in disbelief, “How old was he? Give us the details.”

“He was like 14. He was supposed to be our house perfect. We ended up messing around. I spent a load of weekends in his private room. That’s not the best part though. His brother also went to school with us and was also a boarder. 10.

He came by looking for big brother one day while I was watching TV in his room and I told him to sit down and relax. At first, he sat on the floor and I told him he could sit next to me on the bed,” Benjamin started explaining.

I could tell he was enjoying the attention. The looks of desire in everyone’s eyes as their mouths started watering waiting for him to utter the next sentence. That was a good thing.

If he was going to fulfill my plans for him that was something he would need. A desire to be the center of attention and hold onto it no matter the cost. A commanding presence that had everyone’s attention instantly.

“He did give me a bit of a funny look, but he sat down next to me. He was a little thing. Like I said 10. He had dark curly brown hair and these hazel eyes that were almost gold. He was absolutely adorable even though I could tell he didn’t have a stitch of hair on him. His brother was already becoming all hair at that point.

Anyway. I got him to sit on the bed next to me. I didn’t really seduce him or anything. I was kind of waiting for his brother and horny as fuck. Could never keep my hands to myself at that age. 

I saw one of his brothers, Bryce’s dirty socks up near the pillows for whatever reason, and slowly inched over to grab it and then I pounced on him and shoved it in his mouth. I told him he was going to keep his mouth fucking shut or I’d come up behind him and drown him in the loo. 

He froze. He was a sweet little piece too. Nice bubble butt. He didn’t even whimper when I pulled his trousers and pants off.”

“Please tell me you didn’t go in dry. That’s only for serious punishment,” Peter said his eyes flashing in anger as he looked at me.

“Of course not!” Benjamin said, “I got out the lube and opened him up. I knew how to open a cunt at that point. Trust me by then I had figured out that topping felt much better than being fucked. So I opened his little pussy up and popped his cherry.

He cried a little bit. He didn’t act like he enjoyed it much at all, but he didn’t say anything to anyone. Not right away anyway.”

“How do you know he didn’t tell his brother?” Norton asked.

“He fucked after his little brother left. He probably passed him in the hallway and the week after. I don’t know. I fucked him a few more times too. The last time he started screaming so I think I clocked him. 

It was after that he told, and I was expelled. They were both good though. His brother really knew how to use what he had,” Benjamin said the whole table laughing.

“And was there anymore?” Joshua asked.

“A few. I tried to stay away from the young ones after that though. The ones 10 or younger. I went to my next school for around 3 years. Until there was this one kid. Oh, my lord. He was…” Benjamin whistled shaking his head, “Like this kid. Think of a 13 or 14-year-old Joey McIntyre.”

“Nice! The dark hair and those blue eyes?” Joshua asked.

“Who?” Peter asked him frowning deeply.

I loved Peter but sometimes he didn’t keep up with the times. He never has. Celebrity culture has never been his thing. Not that I paid incredibly close attention. I did have relationships with young lads though and tried to pay attention to what they liked. I even attempted to keep up with the music they listened to and the movies they watched sometimes.

My brain trying to find a way to bridge the age gap before I thought of a name, “Rock Hudson only make him a singer in a band, Peter.”

“Oh, ok,” Peter said, “gorgeous boy then?”

“Oh aye,” Benjamin said nodding his head, “He was something. I was the same age. He was my roommate.

I worked on getting into his pants for a good 2 months with no success. He kept trying to report me for gay conduct. Or whatever the fuck they called it.

Anyway. They told him unless someone else saw me acting gay they couldn’t do anything. So every time we were in the bedroom alone watching TV I’d make a comment just to get under his skin. Joke about wanting to see him naked in the shower….”

“You weren’t joking though, right?” Norton asked causing Benjamin to chuckle and shake his head.

“With a body and a face like that, god no. I wanted his dick so far down my throat it was coming out my ass,” Benjamin admitted causing the rest of the table to chuckle as well, “Anyway. So after a while he just kind of stopped hanging out in the room during his free time. Which I was kind of annoyed with.

He always had this habit of sleeping in only his pants though. No shirt no…”

“His pants as in his like jeans?” Joshua asked.

“No, Joshua, “ I corrected, “Back home we use it as a term for jockeys, underwear, boxers, br…”

“Ok,” Joshua said nodding his head, “Thanks boss, I understand.”

“So one night when he was having a particularly vivid dream I might have taken it upon myself to help him out. Eventually, we got near the end of the year and I still hadn’t convinced him to seal the deal. So I used his dream to work my way in and then slowly inserted my fingers into that nice smooth pussy. He woke up I held my pocketknife to his throat and took it.

Of course, he didn’t like that, and they did an investigation and apparently, there was somehow enough evidence collected to expel me from that school as well. So, I spent like six months at home and it was that way on and off until I went to FUMA. Which I graduated from two years ago,” Benjamin said.

“Have any fun there?” Norton asked.

“Not really. There was a bit of hazing and that was always fun, but if I had been caught doing that, they wouldn’t have sent me home they would have hotboxed me. I was hotboxed once for not having my shoes polished properly for 6 hours. I wasn’t going to take my chances getting caught doing anything I couldn’t pin on someone else,” Benjamin admitted.

Good. That meant he was smart. He needed to be a smart boy especially if there was a possibility that boy was going to be my successor. That’s really what I was looking for. I hadn’t told anyone that, but that was the truth.

Everyone knew I was getting older. It was very difficult to hide. I was still in good physical shape at the time, but in 10 years I knew I wasn’t going to be. I think anyone would have been hard-pressed to believe that in 10 years I would still be in peak physical condition and so it was time to start thinking about the future.

10 years wasn’t that far away, after all. In 10 years my beautiful little star would be 20. I would be nearing 70 myself. My beautiful Theodore, my middle grandson would be 17. No longer my little prince but almost a grown man. If he weren’t ready to take my empire under his wing things would go south and fast if I didn’t have a proper successor.

Benjamin while he was rough around the edges seemed like if he proved himself, in time he could be a good candidate. All he needed was a bit of polish. It seemed already like he was fitting in swimmingly. 

“Did anything else happen after that? Have you ever been with boys under 10?” Norton asked shifting in his seat probably to adjust himself.

Norton was into boys of all ages just about. I didn’t see any appeal past the age of puberty but Norton was probably enamored with Benjamin himself let alone the raw erotic tale that Benjamin was relying upon us. Norton and Giovanni were an interesting pair to associate with, that was for sure.

“I have several nephews,” Benjamin answered simply nodding his head a big Cheshire cat grin on his face.

“So why don’t you tell us about that,” Giovanni injected, “Have you?”

“There have been a few instances where I have been lucky enough to indulge myself. My brother has a few children. I do believe the little one, a little girl is around 6 months old now. He has 5 sons though and that wee girl. So I’ve had a chance to be with a few under the age of 10,” Benjamin admitted.

“Only a few times, or are you treating them right?” Peter asked.

“Well, I was 12 when the oldest was, born. He’s 8 now, complete ginger like his mum. Anyway, she was pregnant again and I was home from school, probably from being expelled. I went to go check on them and Connor was in his room, probably had just changed his nappy or something but he was helping him enjoy himself. 

His son, just gently rubbing his little pecker with his fingers, and the baby, John is his name was giggling and laughing and I asked Connor if he had ever done more. Connor told me yes and asked if I was curious. Of course, I was, Connor hadn’t touched me in what felt like ages so I said yes.

He told me to give it a try. That it was fun and the baby seemed to enjoy it so I tried it. Honestly, it doesn’t taste the same as an older boy. More just the taste of skin without that musky taste older boys start to develop around 10 or 12. And it was fun.

Connor found it erotic so we had some fun. Which was the first time he had touched me in a couple of months and it became a regular thing for a while. I’d suck on his sweet little nub and Connor would do me and we always had a lot of fun with that. 

That went on until John was around 2. I had been waiting for Connor to tell me to take it farther, he hadn’t touched his little hole even once. So while Connor was probably off working and Dani, the mother, was probably off at an appointment. They had left me alone with John and the baby at the time, the second oldest, William.

William was down for a nap and I was putting John down and asked him if he wanted “tickle time” which was where Connor or I would pleasure him. He said yes. So I started to have fun with him and I inserted my pinky into his little bottom and oh my god the fucking …excuse my language, but the grip of his hole on my finger was simply perfect.

I was rock hard but he started crying that it hurt. So I mean I’m not trying to be rough with little kids. My Da was rough with me, so I wouldn’t do that. But the next time Connor went to play with him apparently he acted afraid so he kicked my ass. Sent me back off to another school.”

“Yeah 2 is too young,” Peter said.

“I can’t say I agree,” I spoke up, “The younger you teach them the better their demeanor when they get old enough to really penetrate. Every single one of my sons and grandsons I started teaching when they were extremely young infants. 

Martin was only a few months old the first time I nursed him. By the time he was around 3 he was ready for full penile penetration. I can’t say he was completely receptive to the idea but he quickly got used to it.

In my house, it was simply a fact of life. Instead of cuddling and watching films we practiced real love and watched films. It really is the hallmark of a healthy family relationship in my personal opinion.”

“Are you stealing lovers lane’s slogan?” Joshua asked snickering in amusement.

“Their slogan?” I asked him.

“The family that plays together stays together,” He said before doubling in half at the table holding his stomach.

“I think that’s the couple that plays together stays together,” Norton said even though you could see the slight smile playing on his face.

“Either way, it’s probably fitting,” Benjamin said taking a drink from his glass.

“Did you play with any of the other boys?” Peter asked directing the question at Benjamin.

“Aye, a few. I still engaged with John even when my brother had asked me not to. That’s how we got found out. I was removed from the house. John was probably one of the youngest pussies I got to stuff. He was 7 or 8. One night I’m not even sure where my brother and his wife were but he was sitting on the sofa after I put the rest of the kids down and…” Benjamin trailed off.

“And?” Muhammed questioned after having sat there in rapturous silence for a while.

“And I asked him if he wanted to play a game. I’m pretty sure Connor had gotten to him by that point. He insisted he didn’t want to play. That he was going to just go to bed early. I decided that wasn’t fair.

I had been babysitting him most of my life. I had barely been allowed to put my hands on any of the other boys. I deserved a reward. I deserved to be recognized for taking care of them and asking for next to nothing in return.

I deserved to be rewarded for spending time with them so that mummy and Daddy could go off and fuck like rabbits to make more brats. So when he got up to leave I waited until he was at the foot of the stairs and I grabbed him.

I have to say he fought harder than any of the boys at school ever did. He tried to hit me, kicked at me. He screamed. Of course, it didn’t take much to get his PJ trousers and his little boy panties down though.

God did he try to scream when I pushed inside his hole. I held my hand over his mouth though. And he…he was nice. Fucking just like I thought he would be. That was honestly the last time I got to put my hands on him though. But it was…” Benjamin let out a sharp long whistle.

“8?” Muhammed asked.

“Aye,” Ben said.

“Was he a virgin?” Giovanni asked licking his lips.

I had to admit, I was right there with them. The desire bubbling under the surface and making itself achingly obvious. At that age they were sweet. Even when they were being difficult they were sweet.

A boy at 8 didn’t really know what his body needed. Didn’t understand the power that sweet round little fruit that sat between his legs on the front of his pelvis had. Especially the effects it had on a real man. A man that was comfortable enough to admit he liked or even wanted things like that.

There were plenty of men who were sexually fluid especially when it came to more delicate creatures. A boy was just as delicate as a full-grown woman. Maybe even more so.

The sounds they made as your lips and hands made their bodies dance. As the very secret parts of you connected deep inside of them bumping against that sweet little button that made them moan and whimper as they wiggled in delight. Only a man who was comfortable with who he truly was, who was comfortable with his ability to overpower and control could take true pleasure in that.

Every one of us at that table did so. We all enjoyed partaking in those activities with sweet soft-haired angels. Some of us could go slightly older or younger, but between the ages of 8 and 13, we could all agree those were prime ages.

“No,” Ben sighed, “That one wasn’t. Connor had already popped that cherry. He’s told me he has special plans to take it from every one of them. I did get the one though. He’s still not pleased with me about that. I think he’ll eventually get over it though.”

“How many children does your brother have?” Joshua asked, “Not that it’s any of my business. Just I’m 27 and I only have an 8-year-old. I mean we’ve been trying for a while now, but it just seems to not be happening. So I’m just curious how many…”

“Connor is 26 and like I said the baby is only a few months old. Not counting the three they’ve lost they have 6 children. Five boys and one girl,” Ben said.

“Five boys?” Norton nearly shouted, “You have to introduce me to these kids. What do they look like? Are they all Ginger?”

“No, just the one boy and the little girl. The rest are all blondies,” Benjamin mentioned.

“Nice,” Giovanni muttered, “Nothing better than a tiny blond head bobbing up and down on your cock.”

“I don’t know what children you're engaging with, but I find most of them can’t take me fully,” Peter chimed in sounding bored, “But anyway let the boy finish his story. You popped one of them?”

“Yes, thank you, sir,” Benjamin answered, “Her fourth pregnancy was a set of twins. Michael and Matthew. They are 4 or 5 now. But last time I was over there I convinced one of the twins to play a little game with me.

It went farther than I meant for it to and I do regret that, but he loved everything else about it. He kept begging me for more up until that point. It was honestly a different experience. I have never had a boy that young beg me for more, ever.”

He fell silent. A slow and disappointing sigh going up around the table when they realized he wasn’t going to give all the details of that affair. That was good though. It was good he was keeping some anecdotes to himself for another time. It would be a reason for him to be invited back at some point.

“Now you guys know all about my life but I hardly know anything about yours. Does anyone else care to share?” Benjamin said taking another deep drink from his glass before gesturing for Joshua to pass him the bottle.

The rest of the night was filled with tales of reminiscing. Peter and myself both talking about our trips to Bosnia in the ’70s which had been ages ago by that point. Joshua talking about a boy he had once had a brief affair with over summer vacation and had shared with his uncle.

Muhammed talking about more of the boys in his fine and cherished collection. All good things. The table slowly emptying as the evening went on. Eventually, only the 3 of us, Benjamin, Peter, and I sitting there enjoying way too many slices of cheesecake.

“So, what do you think?” I asked Peter after we ended another round of laughter at a dirty joke, a joke I cannot recall.

“I think it may be a good fit. As I walked Giovanni and Norton to the door they agreed. Muhammed said he wasn’t sold on the idea. Joshua very much was though,” Peter responded.

“So I passed or I didn’t?” Benjamin asked.

“Well, really their opinions just come highly valued. It’s up to Lionel and me to come to an agreement and I like you. I believe you are smart. You were forthcoming and yet showed you can be discreet and do have restraint. There are a few things that I would like to make clear though or would you like to address it, Lionel?” Peter asked relenting to me.

I nodded my head clearing my throat as I pushed my wine away and decided to take a sip of water, “I think we agree that joining our group or more society would be a good fit for you. There are things for you to understand though.

You will find men from all walks of life among our group and that is something that you need to be understanding and respectful of. There are going to be men who are attracted to young men your age. They might be attracted to you and may even proposition you and if you like you can take them up on the offer. 

If you don’t though please do be respectful and turn them down gently. Make it clear that you are a recruit and a valued one and do not have to submit to their whims if you do not wish to. Always use respect though. Another thing is that we are less of a general group of like-minded men that meet every once in a while and then go about our separate lives like other groups that are similar to us.

We are a community. We have a place where we meet several times a year sometimes once a month as a community. Where members are allowed to come and enjoy themselves for sometimes up to a few days if they can pay the right fee and they are given access to quality entertainment. This must all be kept secret from outsiders though.”

Peter cleared his throat as I paused trying to decide how to continue, “We are affiliated with the catholic church loosely. We don’t condemn homosexuality though and don’t expect all members to be catholic. That just isn’t a viable option if we want to achieve our goals. However, several priests are loosely affiliated with our lifestyle who we do attempt to include sometimes.

There are a few traditions that Lionel started when he brought us all together that we do try to keep to. One of which is a man will always take his son's virginity. Some people break this tenant but we would hope that if you joined us you would respect it from now on.

You are allowed access to any boy you like if you can pay the right sum to the father and are even allowed to have a relationship with one if that father and you agree to different conditions. That’s something that you would have to talk to the boy's father about, though.

You pay a fee to come into what we call one of the Villas or if you were into girls one of the castles and have them entertain you either a boy from a family within the group or a boy that is associated with the…”

Ben frowned at us, “Wait what do you mean associated? You make it sound different from his family being into this.”

That was something I wasn’t expecting. He seemed almost upset about the idea. The way he had talked about his escapades you would think he would have no problem having a boy around that was being well taken care of to use for pleasure as long as he wasn’t being beaten to death. Or perhaps one that was.

Had I read him wrong somehow? I continued where Peter left off who seemed annoyed at the interruption, “Well we rescue boys and girls from unsavory situations, and in gratitude for our generosity they do as told.”

His frown turned to a smile, “Pleasure boys? Like a Harem like Muhammed?”

“Yes and no,” I said nodding my head, “Muhammed doesn’t treat his boys that well. He doesn’t pay for their medical upkeep. He doesn’t pay for them to be properly fed or looked after. Our boys, the boys that are owned by us all are properly looked after. They are well cared for and have all the attention and things in life they could desire.

Once they are no longer useful they are given a choice of what will become of them. Either being sent out into the world penniless and alone or to be given a relaxing concoction and allowed to peacefully slip away into oblivion. Most of them choose the latter because they’ve seen an extremely harsh life.

They are usually afraid of being left on their own to grow up and raise families in poverty and…”

“Don’t peddle that shit. We kill them. Dead boys don’t talk. Don’t let him fool you or pull rose-tinted glasses over your eyes. We have some members who are also extremely rough. They look at boys, not as people but simply as toys. They whip them, they bleed them when allowed. They piss on them. They sometimes allow their beasts to engage in sex acts with them and we tape it for a profit. 

It's a business it’s not just a religion. For us this is life. You will either accept it and enjoy it. Nod your head and smile when the more unsavory aspects of it come up in conversation or you will learn how to turn the other way and ignore it. That’s up to you.” Peter blurted out interrupting me.

I did like that aspect of him. How he was so blunt that it made delicate people uncomfortable. I had been hoping to impress this boy though, not scare him off. I needed his money, we needed his money and I had made that clear to Peter so I didn’t know why he had just laid us bare.

Benjamin pursed his lips and leaning back in his seat looking at us, “Can I be honest?”

“Sure,” Peter said, “Is any of this going to be a problem?”

“Not even close to one. Matty my younger nephew. I fucked him when he was 4. I stepped on his lego. He cried. He screamed and his twin brother watched from the bed on the other side of the room. I will say he has never left his toys lying around like that again. I did use lube, I promise, but…” Ben trailed off smiling shrugging his shoulders.

Peter nodded his head, “It’s nice to hear you have what it takes either way. If we do take you on and if you want to work for us. Which you will need to work for us if you want to be a recruit with no family ties to us you will start in one of our houses.

The house I’m thinking of, which Lionel will get the final say will be boys between the ages of 10 and 14 here in the city. You will not talk to anyone on your way to work. You will not tell them what you are doing in that neighborhood. You will make sure the blinds are drawn and the boys stay quiet unless a client asks for something different.

If a client wants to buy a boy for his private collection you will defer him to me. If they need discipline for not doing as they are directed you are allowed to give them a swift kick in the balls and then direct them back to me. Escape attempt, me and I will tell Lionel and he will decide what is to be done.

Are you going to have a hard time with that?”

“What do we do if they need to be taken care of? Do I get to deal with that too?” Benjamin asked not able to hide his glee.

“That will be discussed at a later time. For right now think of yourself as a glorified babysitter. Make sure they are fed, the blinds are drawn especially when there are clients in the house, and make sure the boys behave. I’ll allow Peter to decide where you are stationed.

Do you want to give him a tour of which house you are planning to place him in tomorrow or do you want to wait until after the auction?”

Peter drained the last of his wine from his glass, “I’ll give him time to sit on it. So after the auction. I would like to see how he can handle a boy though. Do you have any preference?”

He meant a preference for the type of boy he would like to lay with. We usually had men who were applying make audition tapes. One of our videographers in the room to capture the moment even if we couldn’t be there ourselves so we could tell how real they were. To make sure they weren’t some type of civilian trying to penetrate our ranks and break us apart. If they couldn’t pass the test, we had ways of taking care of that. I felt like that wouldn’t be a problem for Benjamin though.

“What am I doing to him?” Benjamin asked.

Peter frowned at him like he thought Benjamin had gone stupid, “Fucking him. What else would you do with him?”

“Well, am I fucking him hard or am I giving it to him good?” Benjamin said causing Peter and me to exchange a look.

Now that was confusing. Everyone had their own way of referring to things. We did have outsiders that used our establishments to satisfy their needs. One of them had once referred to having a boy eat his excrement as “stuffing the monkey.” The way he had said it though did give us pause as we tried to decipher what he meant. Benjamin laughing at our pause.

“A fuck is rough. It’s hard and aggressive. Sometimes it’s downright painful. Giving it to them good is…making love. Going slowly, kissing them, caressing them. Making them feel like they are the only other person left in this world.

I can do either and I can do it on command if you like. I just have to imagine someone special to achieve the one correctly.” Benjamin explained.

“We’ll get you two boys, then. You decide which is for which. We record them both. You turn on us we give those videos to the police. Understood?” Peter explained.

Benjamin nodded his head, “I can understand why. I don’t know why anyone would want to ruin a sweet deal like that. But to answer your question any boy that’s shy and sweet. I mean I like blondies, but they don’t have to be. It’ll be fun.”

“Oh yes it will,” Peter agreed, “One more glass for the road?”

I smiled standing up and emptying the last bottle into our 3 glasses raising it in a toast, “To new friendships and a beautiful future.”

We clinked our glasses and finished our wine before I locked up heading home. Heading back to the arms of my sweet little Cole who was nestled safely in our bed leaving the mess for the maids to clean up in the morning. I couldn’t wait to see


End file.
